Disparition londonienne
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: UA. Dans un monde relatif au nôtre, une seule espèce existe, celle-ci est prénommée Exceeds. Cependant certains d'entre eux possèdent des dons variés, unique à chaque individu. Lady Carla Winster, une jeune Exceed assiste à l'enlèvement de sa mère. Elle va donc partir à Londres, et aidé d'un jeune Exceed inconnu à la fourrure bleu, elle jure de la retrouver.


**Bonjour, voici un One-shot UA pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Je tiens à remercier Rick de me soutenir. Cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mes fanfictions ^^ Et oui, j'essaye de poster régulièrement une fois par mois. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disparition londonienne <strong>

**Fairy Tail fanfiction UA**

_Résumé :_

Dans un monde relatif au nôtre, une seule espèce existe, celle-ci est prénommée Exceeds. Ils peuplent cet univers grâce à leur magie unique nommée Aera. Cependant certains d'entre eux possèdent des capacités et des dons variés, unique à chaque individu. Lady Carla Winster, une jeune Exceed à la fourrure blanche assiste à l'enlèvement de sa mère, Lady Shagotte Winster. Elle va donc partir à Londres, et aidé d'un jeune Exceed inconnu à la fourrure bleu et blanche, elle jure de retrouver sa mère. Cependant, plusieurs dangers la guette…Fanfiction UA.

OOooOO

_XIXème siècle, campagne proche de Londres, 3 heures du matin_

-« Lâcher-moi ! A l'aide ! Aaaah ! Arrêtez ! »

En entendant les cris de sa mère, la jeune Exceed blanche aux yeux bruns nommée Carla se leva en précipitation. Elle prit fermement une sorte de balai dans sa main. La peur montait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le manoir.

«Qui êtes-vous ? Huuum ! » Cria la voix de sa mère.

Elle se rapprocha de la source du bruit à pas de loup, son cœur tambourinant de peur dans sa poitrine. Elle aperçu finalement le salon sans dessus dessous et au milieu de ce bazar sans nom, elle remarqua une traînée de sang rouge. Elle la suivit, leva son balai et frappa…Sur une chaise en bois. Le bruit alerta les brigands qui ouvrirent la porte et se précipitèrent dehors. Elle les poursuivit et aperçu alors sa mère, ligotée, tirée par un Exceed assez copulant vêtu de noir.

A ce moment là, ne sachant que faire, elle cria de toutes ses forces :

« Mère ! »

Mais elle fut aussitôt attrapée par un autre Exceed. Elle avait beau se débattre avec courage, cela n'était pas assez pour que son assaillant lâche prise.

-« Chef ? J'en fais quoi de la petite teigne ? On l'emmène ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Depuis quand on enlève les enfants ? » Répondit l'Exceed corpulent qui tenait sa mère.

-« Euh…On les enlève pas, chef ! » Lui dit-il.

-« Alors ligote la, histoire de ne pas prendre de risque ! » Répondit le chef des brigands avec un soupir.

Il relâcha alors son emprise afin d'attraper la corde mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. D'un mouvement brusque elle se libéra, lui arracha sa capuche et le griffa. Elle découvrit alors un Exceed mâle au flamboyant pelage rouge et aux yeux noirs lui lançant des éclairs, mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut l'hideux tatouage de serpent sur son front. Il leva son poing tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux de peur et ressue un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus se relever, la douleur était bien trop grande. Elle vivait un vrai calvaire.

-« Sale petite peste ! » Lui cria l'Exceed rouge.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de la jeune Exceed blanche quand elle vit les Exceeds obliger sa mère à monter dans un fiacre_._

Puis en la voyant partir, elle se mit à pleurer. Ses cris de douleur déchirant l'éternel silence nocturne, elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne en aide à sa mère qu'elle aimait tant.

OOooOO

**PDV Carla**

_Je vis une immense ville où marchait des milliers de personnes. Puis la ville s'effaça peu à peu en laissant place à une énorme tour composé d'un cadran indiquant l'heure. Le tout étant orné d'un drapeau. Puis, elle s'effaça, laissant place une tour en pierres noires dans laquelle était assise une Exceed blanche aux yeux gris._

_-« Répond-moi ! Où se cachent les documents ? »_

_L'Exceed blanche restait désespérément silencieuse ce qui lui valu un coup de fouet._

_« Aaaah ! » Cria-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux en regardant sa belle patte blanche mutilée par les coups de fouets de ses ravisseurs._

Soudain, je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais dans mon lit avec une bouillotte posée là où j'avais reçu un coup. Paula, ma fidèle gouvernante, avait dû s'occuper de moi. Mais...Attendez...Où était ma mère ?

Je pris sur ma douleur encore existante et descendit les escaliers du manoir. J'entrevu alors une multitude de policiers qui s'afféraient dans le salon. Je contournai celui-ci discrètement quand j'entendis la voix de mon frère. Je luttai contre mon envie de lui sauter dans les bras en pleurant comme lorsque j'étais enfant et écouta ce qu'il disait.

-« Ma mère a donc été enlevé cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, l'honorable Lady Shagotte Winster a été enlevé cette nuit même au sein du manoir.» Lui répondit une voix.

-« Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi ? » Demanda mon frère.

-« A cause de sa place de ministre au gouvernement de notre bon Roi. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle travaillait sur un important projet pour Sa Majesté et que par conséquent l'enlevé est un attentat vis-à-vis du Roi. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Je sais bien tout cela. Une piste ? »Demanda mon frère.

-« Pas encore, Lord. » Répondit la voix.

-« Et ma sœur ? » Questionna mon frère, en parlant de moi.

-« Votre demi-sœur plus exactement. » Rectifia l'Exceed qui parlait à mon frère.

-« Oui, je sais bien que nous n'avons pas le même père mais nous avons grandit ensemble alors cela n'a pas d'importance, monsieur l'inspecteur. Pour moi, c'est ma petite sœur ! » Tonna la voix grave de mon frère.

-« Je vois. D'après les dires de votre gouvernante, elle a assistée à toute la scène et elle s'est même interposée mais à prit un coup à l'abdomen. Rien de grave, mais assez violent pour qu'elle s'évanouisse peu après. » Répondit l'inspecteur.

-« Dieu merci... » Murmura mon frère.

-« Par contre, sa mère ayant disparu, son père étant…hum…vous savez… et n'étant pas encore majeure, elle est à votre charge, Lord Lily Tharos. » Dit l'inspecteur.

-« A ma charge…avec mon métier d'avocat c'est malheureusement impossible. Je vais devoir la mettre en internat pendant un certain temps. » Répondit mon frère.

-« Il y a un tas d'établissement convenable pour la jeune Lady Carla Winster. Je peux vous mettre en relation avec certains d'entre eux. » Dit l'inspecteur.

-« Ce serait bien aimable. » Répondit mon frère.

Ils voulaient me mettre en pension ? Moi ? Ce…C'est impossible. Lily a toujours su que ma liberté était une des seules choses qui comptaient vraiment pour moi…Il l'avait toujours su et il voulait m'envoyer dans un établissement où l'on formait des poupées mannequins destinées à former de parfaites « épouses ». Tout ce qui en ressortait étaient de véritables cruches! Je n'irais pas là bas ! J'avais besoin d'air frais pour vivre ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ma mère et moi habitions en campagnes. Je détestais être enfermée, et pour cause j'étais très légèrement claustrophobe. Et mon frère savait bien ça !

Grand frère Lily… Je ravalai mes larmes en pensant à sa trahison. Tout ça parce que son métier d'avocat était plus important que tout le reste. S'il avait été là rien ne se serait passé ! Il aurait pu arrêter les brigands avec sa capacité « _Growing up_ » …

Je montais dans ma chambre, y pris une valise et entassa quelques affaires. Puis, je fis un saut dans la chambre de ma mère pour y prendre quelques affaires à elle, dont de l'argent, un miroir et du maquillage. Et enfin, je passa dans l'ancienne chambre de mon frère et choisi un ensemble masculin marron que je mis dans ma valise et un autre ensemble noir que je mis immédiatement sur moi, laissant ainsi ma belle chemise de nuit rose pâle sur le sol. Puis j'ouvrai en grand la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide tout en déployant mes belles ailes blanches.

J'avais pris ma décision. J'allais retrouver ma mère toute seule sans l'aide de mon frère ou de la police. Ils allaient m'évincer de l'enquête. Je ne pouvais pas rien faire pendant que ma mère souffrait le martyr! Je ne pouvais pas ! Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se débrouiller seuls ! J'étais mieux toute seule. Ils avaient laissé filer la seule personne qui pouvait leur dire où se trouvait Lady Shagotte, c'est tant pis pour eux!

J'avais un don. Celui voir l'avenir. Mais surtout, ma mère possédant le même don que moi, nous étions en quelque sorte liées… Je savais où ils l'emmenaient. La tour de l'horloge, c'était _Big Ben_ et l'immense ville c'était _Londres_. Cap sur Londres ! Attendez-moi mère, je vais vous sauver ! Je le jure.

OOooOO

_Londres, un jour plus tard, fin d'après midi._

Déguisée en gentleman, j'abordais les rues de Londres assez calmement. J'avais loué un chambre dans un petit hôtel et y avait entreposé mes affaires. Depuis lors j'avais eu une nouvelle vision. J'y avais vu le port de Londres. Je m'y rendais afin de chercher quelques indices. Pourquoi devais-je me déguiser ? Oh ! Parce qu'une jeune Lady de mon rang, même pas majeure, étant seule dans Londres c'était…Peu convenable et surtout je risquais de me faire remarquer. Mon chapeau melon cachant mes yeux au grand public me garantissait de passer inaperçue. Enfin, presque… Car un Exceed bleu et blanc m'aborda.

-« Hé ho ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un Exceed blanc à la barbe et aux sourcils noirs ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh…Non, désolé, jeune homme. » Dis-je en prenant ma voix la plus grave.

-« Jeune homme ? Appelez-moi Happy ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! » Dit-il tout en me tendant sa patte.

Que devais-je faire ? Tout les gens était-il aussi bizarre ici ? Et puis Happy…C'est quoi ce prénom ? Bon… Je ne devais pas paraître bizarre.

Je lui tendis alors ma patte.

-« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Il…Il osait me tutoyer ?! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette ville de fou ? Ou alors étais-je tombée sur un idiot ?

-« Charles. » Répondis-je, en empruntant le prénom de mon père que je n'avais jamais connu.

-« Kaah ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?! Deux heures que je te cherche partout ! Dépêche-toi ! » Cria une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je vis alors un Exceed blanc à la barbe et aux sourcils noirs portant un ensemble noir avec des chaussures blanches.

-« C'est mon père ! Je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard, Charles ! » Me dit l'espèce de chat mâle bleu et blanc.

On se revoit plus tard ? Ah non ! Ce n'était en aucun cas dans mes projets ! Mais quel chat mâle malpoli ! Osez tutoyer une Lady (enfin un Gentleman…) que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer !

Je marchais dans les rues de Londres. La tamise était bien calme…Les cygnes et les bateaux se côtoyaient tandis que les marchands beuglaient des slogans rompant ainsi le calme environnant.

Soudain, j'aperçu un Exceed rouge aux yeux noirs portant un tatouage de serpent qui avait la gueule ouverte, la langue pendante et les yeux révulsé. Oui, c'était bien le même Exceed qui m'avait frappé… Ma vision m'avait bien guidée.

Souriante, je me fondis dans la foule tout en le gardant à l'œil. Je ne devais surtout pas le perdre de vue mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il me remarque. Il se dirigea alors vers une petite ruelle où un Exceed à la fourrure noire l'attendait. Je me cachai dans un coin et entendit alors leur conversation.

-« Hey Snake ! T'as la marchandise ? » Lui demanda l'Exceed noir.

Snake ? Serpent ? Ils avaient des noms de codes ?

-« Ouais ! Je l'ai ! Le chef va être content de notre boulot. » Lui répondit mon agresseur.

-« Pour une fois que tu arrive à quelque chose ! » Lui dit-il

-« Hey ! J'ai neutralisé la p'tite de la ministre ! » S'écria l'autre.

La ministre ? Mais c'était ma mère !

-« Crie plus fort ! Que tout le monde sache que l'organisation _Invidus _a enlevé la ministre du roi Jean II ! » Répondit L'Exceed noir.

Bingo !

-« Euh…Bah… » Dit l'Exceed rouge.

- « Allez, on y va! » Cria-t-il.

Ils partirent. Quand ils atteignirent le bout de la ruelle, je m'y engagea à mon tour mais c'est alors qu'un fiacre tiré par un cheval au galop passa et manqua de me renverser.

-« Attention, jeune homme ! » Me cria le cocher, énervé.

Oh non ! Ces quelques minutes avaient suffit pour que je les perdre de vue. Mince ! Mais quelle malchance !

Mère…Alors que j'avais promis de vous sauver…

OOooOO

_Londres, trois jours plus tard._

J'avais enfin eu une nouvelle vision. Il était temps car durant ses trois jours pendant lesquels j'essayais d'échapper à ce fichu matou bleu et à ses discours sur notre soi disant amitié, ma mère souffrait le martyr. Mère, je vous en prie, faîtes-moi confiance. J'arrive vous sauver ! Le pont de Londres… Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures de marche, j'aperçu enfin le pont. Il se dressait à environ 9 mètres du sol et il y avait même des alcôves qui permettaient aux piétons de s'abriter. Le pont enjambait ainsi la Tamise. J'admirai ce chef d'œuvre d'architecture quand j'entendis une voix crier :

-« Charles ! »

J'aperçu alors ce fichu chat mâle bleu qui n'arrêtait pas de me coller depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville et qui me prenait pour un ami. C'était flippant…

-« Chat mâle, bonjour. » Lui répondis-je, poliment.

-« Charles ! Toujours aussi froid… » Dit-il.

-« Je ne suis pas spécialement froid, tu sais. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Alors, on va s'amuser où aujourd'hui ? Tu veux aller voir les poissons avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non, j'ai des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui et seul ! » Criais-je.

Je continuai alors ma route en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il me suivait. Quelle plaie ce matou ! C'est alors que je me figeai en voyant un Exceed noir et blanc vêtu d'un costume noir comme le mien et qu'il me rentra dedans.

-« Attention, jeune homme ! » Me dit un Exceed noir et blanc qui n'était autre que mon frère.

Mon Dieu ! Il était en face de moi ! Mon demi-frère! Quelle était la probabilité que l'on se croise dans une ville aussi immense ? Mais quelle malchance j'avais ! Ce n'est pas possible entre le chat mâle et mon frère, on m'avait vraiment jeté un sort…

« Attendez, jeune homme ! Ce costume, c'est... » Me dit mon demi-frère.

Zut ! Il avait réalisé que c'était le sien!

-« Charles ! Que se passe t-il ? » Me demanda l'autre chat mâle.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre issu possible. Je devais m'échapper. Et le chat mâle bleu ? Il est bien trop naïf pour échapper à mon demi-frère qui le questionnera sur moi…Je devais aussi le prendre.

-« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! » Dis-je tout en prenant la patte du chat mâle bleu et en commençant à courir dans Londres.

-« Attendez ! » Cria mon frère.

Il ne devait pas nous rattraper sinon c'était la pension pour jeunes filles de bonne famille… Je devais aller plus vite et me fondre dans la foule.

-« Charles ! Il se passe quoi ? » Me demanda le chat bleu.

-« Cours ! » Lui répondis-je, avec autorité.

-« Aye sir ! » Me répondit-il tout en accélérant.

Maintenant, il se trouvait devant moi et me traînait. Il courrait drôlement vite...Surement parce que c'était un garçon. J'étais essoufflée, j'atteignais bientôt mes limites ! Après cinq minutes de course il s'arrêta et me dit :

-« C'est bon. On l'a semé ! »

Ouf…Je me laissai tomber par terre tout en reprenant mon souffle.

-« Charles ? » M'interrogea t-il.

Je relevai la tête, ne comprenant sa question.

-« Oui ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Tu…Tu …Tu… » Me dit-il, choqué.

-« Je ? » Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

Il restait devant moi, pantois. Ses yeux avait triplés de taille et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Mais pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça ? Il avait un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude…

-« J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as menti…Tu es une fille ! » Cria-t-il, soudain.

Une fille ? Comment savait-il ? Je tâtai ma tête et m'aperçu que j'avais perdu mon chapeau dans la course. Zut ! Il avait tout découvert. Je me relevai avec difficulté.

-« Oui, tu as raison. Je suis une fille. » Dis-je, en espérant qu'il arrêterait de me suivre.

Il resta au moins deux minutes sans rien dire, digérant l'information et puis me dit :

-« _Mignonne _! Euh…Charles…Euh…Miss Charles… Accepterais-tu…Un poisson ? »

Un poisson ? Pour une Lady ? Mignonne ? Moi ? Mais quel… Pour qui se prenait-il ? Quel malpoli !

Je le repoussa tout en lui disant :

-« Arrête de me suivre ! »

Puis j'activai Aera et m'envola sans me retourner.

OOooOO

_Londres, Hôtel de Carla, 2 jours après_.

_-« Aaaah ! Arrêtez ! » Cria la voix de ma mère._

_Elle était assise au fond de ce qui semblait être un cachot toujours dans cette mystérieuse tour noire. Sa belle fourrure blanche était recouverte de sang et sa patte mutilée par les coups de fouets était attaché à une chaîne en fer._

_-« Lady Winster, vous n'avez pas compris à quel point ses documents sont important pour nous. Je vous en prie, remettez-les nous sans résistance. » Lui demanda un homme vêtu de noir._

_-« Jamais ! » Cria ma mère._

_C'est alors que tout deviens flou et que je revis le pont de Londres. J'avança et vis un peu plus loin une sorte de souterrain…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Un souterrain ? C'est pour ça que je n'avais rien pu obtenir hier ! Mère ! J'arrive !

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais près du pont. Calmement, je descendis celui-ci et bifurqua à gauche. C'est alors que j'aperçu en face de moi un mur. Ne devait-il pas avoir un souterrain ? M'étais-je trompé de direction ? Je refis plusieurs fois le tour du pont et fouilla dans tout le recoin sans rien trouver.

Je désespérais… Mère ! J'espérais tellement pouvoir venir à votre secours toute seule mais au final, j'étais une moins que rien. J'aurais dû demander de l'aide à grand-frère Lily ou à la police… Je m'affaissa alors contre le mur qui se mit à trembler et qui...S'ouvrit en deux ! Un passage secret ? En plein cœur de Londres ? Allons bon, ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Ce monde est vraiment plein de ressource…

Je m'engageai silencieusement dans le passage secret refoulant mon angoisse et surtout ce sentiment d'oppression dû à ma légère claustrophobie mais je ne devais pas faiblir. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi afin d'entrer dans cet espace confiné et ne pas paniquer malgré ma légère claustrophobie. J'inspirai et expirais lentement tout en serrant mes pattes. Au bout d'un quart heure, je débouchai dans les égouts de la ville. Ma mère était retenue là ? En plein milieu des égouts ?!

Je n'étais pas rassurée…Je m'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver en plein milieu des égouts toute seule afin de sauver ma mère. Qui allais-je devoir affronter et avec quoi ? Mon pauvre don de précognition ?

Non ! Je ne devais pas abandonner maintenant !

C'est alors que je débouchai sur une place où je vis un immense palais dont une partie était en ruine tandis que l'autre était debout. Le palais était composé d'un ensemble de tour de différentes couleurs… L'une d'entre elle était noire. Mère ! Je touchais à mon but !

J'activai Aera et fonça vers l'unique fenêtre de la tour mais je fus touchée en plein vol par une balle…Quelqu'un m'avait vu ?

-« Oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une belle jeune fille ! » Me dit un Exceed portant un masque rouge et vêtu d'une cape noir.

Il me prit par la peau du cou et me souleva pour pouvoir mieux m'observer. Il me faisait mal…Je devais sortir de ce pétrin sinon…

-« Vous ressemblez à notre prisonnière de luxe…Vous êtes…Sa fille ?! » S'exclama-t-il en me reconnaissant.

Je ne répondis pas lui mis un coup de pied. Il cria de douleur puis me lâcha. J'en profitai pour me relever et pour commencer à courir, quand tout à coup je fus touché par une sorte de fouet. Je criai de douleur puis tomba au sol une seconde fois.

-« L'agressivité est de famille chez vous, je suppose…Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! Comment imaginez qu'une aussi frêle jeune fille que vous puisse frapper aussi fort ? » Me dit l'Exceed tout en se relevant.

-« Chef ? Que fait-on ? » Demanda son subalterne, qui tenait le fouet qui m'avait touché.

-« Renforcez la garde autour de la cellule de Lady Winster le temps que je…Discute avec sa fille. » Répondit le chef tout en souriant d'un air malsain.

Le subalterne siffla et je vis une trentaine d'Exceed se ruer vers la tour noire…Mère…

-« Alors, ma chère demoiselle. On pensait venir sauver sa maman toute seule ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Il me mit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Je retins mon cri de douleur mais les larmes glissaient le long de mes joues.

-« Je dois quand même vous félicitez pour avoir trouvé notre cachette. Alors que la police la cherche depuis si longtemps… Vous êtes pleine de ressources pour une si jeune fille ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Merci ? » L'interrogeais-je, avec ironie.

-« Mais vous comprenez maintenant que je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, Lady Carla Winster ! » Me dit-il tout en prenant un pistolet et en le pointant sur ma tempe.

J'allais mourir ici…Désolée, Mère. Je voulais tellement vous sauver.

« Je vous promets un sépulture décente, ma chère ! Quel dommage de devoir tuer des beautés tels que vous et votre mère mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque. » Dit-il avant de mettre son doigt sur la gâchette.

Je tremblais de peur…Voici la fin. Je ne pensais pas mourir comme cela. On ne retrouvera mon corps que dans très longtemps ou même peut-être jamais… La fin était donc cela ? Elle avait un goût amer…

« Charles ! » Entendis-je.

Cette voix…Le chat mâle ?! Mais que vient-il faire ici ?

Je vis alors un éclair bleu transpercer la salle et foncer vers moi et le chef des brigands. Un énorme choc se produisit alors et, avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai dans les bras du chat mâle.

-« Qui es-tu ? Un fiancé à elle ? » Demanda le chef des ravisseurs.

Fiancés… Moi et lui ?! Je devais avouer qu'il venait de me sauver la vie, qu'il était drôle et que son coté attachant n'était pas si mal que ça mais…A quoi je pense ? Ce n'est pas le moment !

C'est alors que le chat mâle me posa à terre et me dit :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Charles. Je vais vite en finir ! »

En finir ? Il comptait affronter le chef des brigands ? C'était de la folie ! Il allait se faire tuer…pour me protéger.

Il se leva et déclara solennellement :

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Charles ! »

Et il s'élança à une vitesse inimaginable. Je ne voyais aucun de ses mouvements et pourtant…Il réduisait son ennemi en miette. Le chef des brigands était acculé de toutes parts. Il avait beau tirer, sa cible bougeait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

-« Je t'interdis de toucher à Charles ! Tu comprends ?! » Cria-t-il.

-« Chat…» Dis-je.

-« Attends-moi, Charles ! Je te protégerais. » Me cria-t-il.

« Happy… » Murmurais-je, des larmes dans les yeux.

Je le vis terrasser son ennemi qui lui demanda :

-« Comment…Un gringalet tel que toi… Max Speed ? »

Max Speed ? Vitesse maximal?

-« Mince ! J'ai été découvert…Papa va me tuer… » Dit Happy en réfléchissant.

« Le don des Yorkyrse…Les protecteur du Roi ! » S'écria le bandit.

Yorkyrse ? Protecteurs ? Roi ?

Happy…Au final, je ne connais rien de toi et pourtant je me suis permis de te juger dès notre première rencontre…Désolée.

-« Qu'as-tu fait à Charles ? Répond ! » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le chef des brigands rigola puis dit à Happy :

« Ça ! »

Happy se retourna et l'instant d'après il ramassa son revolver et tira sur moi. Le choc fut rude et j'hurlai de douleur. La dernière chose que je vis fut Happy qui se précipita vers moi puis…Je dû m'évanouir car je ne me souvins de rien.

OOooOO

_La tour noire…Encore et toujours elle. Je vis une Exceed blanche dont les yeux gris reflétaient toute la douleur de l'épreuve qu'elle surmontait._

_-« Votre fille et son chevalier servant sont coriaces. » Lui dit un Exceed tout en entrant dans sa cellule._

_-« M- Ma F-Fille ? » S'exclama L'Exceed blanche._

_-« Oui, Lady Carla Winster, ici même, il y a deux jours. » Lui dit L'Exceed._

_-« Carla...Ma précieuse Carla…Si jamais vous avez mit vos hideuses pattes sur elle vous le payerez très cher ! » Répondit L'Exceed blanche avec de la fureur dans son regard_

_-« Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'en finir avec votre adorable fille ! Son chevalier est venu la sauver avant ! Pff… Un rejeton des Yorkyrse…Vous êtes aimé, madame ! »S'exclama le chef des brigands._

_-« Et oui, que voulez-vous ? J'en suis bien heureuse même si je ne pensais pas que ma fille puisse avoir des alliés aussi puissants ! » Lui dit L'Exceed blanche retrouvant sa vigueur._

_« Mais ils reviendront pour vous et à ce moment là, ils ne trouveront rien puisque nous serons caché et que nous leur tendrons un piège dans lequel ils tomberont facilement ! Et tout cela grâce à vous, Lady Shagotte Winster » Dit-il._

_Puis il éclata d'un rire cynique. C'était à glacer le dos ! Tellement sinistre…Je vis le regard de culpabilité de ma mère puis tout se mit à tourner à devenir flou._

OOooOO

Je me réveillai alors en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Ma Mère devrait normalement avoir cette conversation demain ! Je devais agir vite ! Les visions où j'entendais des parties de dialogues étaient rares, très rares et elles m'épuisaient. A moins que ce soit ma blessure qui m'épuise comme ça…

Je regardai autour de moi. La chambre où j'étais était une pièce aux couleurs chatoyantes. Je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit…Mais où étais-je donc ? Je fus immédiatement prise d'une peur panique quand je constatai que la porte était fermée. Je l'entrouvris avec prudence et vis un couloir au fond duquel il y avait un miroir où je vis mon reflet. Ma fourrure blanche était de nouveau soyeuse et ma patte droite était bandée en plus de mon ventre. J'étais vêtu d'une magnifique chemise de nuit violette avec de la dentelle noire sur les bords… Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter et puis je suppose qu'il y a des personnes ici. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer comme ça ! J'étais une _Lady_ ! Je retournai dans la chambre et m'aperçu qu'il y avait une robe tout simplement magnifique. Le corset de celle-ci était brodé de fleurs blanches et les manches étaient faites en dentelles blanche, le reste de la robe étant d'un sublime rose pâle. Je l'enfilai puis continua à explorer le lieu où j'étais. Au bout du couloir je vis une porte. Je l'entrouvris prudemment et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'est alors que je vis une immense bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque ? Mais où étais-je donc ?

Happy…Ce pourrait-il qu'il m'est remise à mon frère ? Était-ce donc cela la pension pour jeunes filles de bonne famille ? Oh non ! Quel cauchemar !

-« Oh ! Tu es réveillée ! » S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et tomba par terre.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. » Me répondit la voix.

Je regardais mon interlocutrice et j'aperçu une belle Exceed bleu et blanche vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, d'un châle bleu posée sur ses épaules et portant une paire de gants de la même couleur que la robe. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Happy…Se pourrait-il que je sois…Chez lui ?!

-« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous, Lady? » Lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

-« Je suis la comtesse Madeleine Yorkyrse mais appelle moi Marl. » Me dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je me sentis en sécurité avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'autorisait à l'appeler familièrement ou alors peut-être parce qu'elle dégageait une aura rassurante…

-« Lady Marl, où sommes-nous ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Nous sommes chez moi et mon mari dans notre manoir à Londres, jeune fille. Venez. » Me dit-elle tout en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et je vis alors une immense salle à manger baignant dans la lumière. Dans celle-ci était assis deux Exceeds, l'un était blanc et beige et était entrain de lire un journal tandis que l'autre était bleu et blanc et mangeait du poisson.

-« Miss Charles ! » S'écria Happy en me voyant.

-« Kaah ! On ne se précipite pas comme ça vers une jeune fille voyons ! » Lui dit l'autre Exceed en le frappant sur la tête.

-« Ça fait mal, papa ! » Répondit Happy.

Papa ? Oh ! Je vois. C'était l'Exceed qu'Happy recherchait la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-« Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Vous faîtes peur à notre jeune invitée. » Dit Marl.

-« Euh…Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Leur dis-je tout en faisant la révérence.

-« Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Chéri, présente-toi. » Demanda Marl à son mari.

-« Je suis le comte Alphonse Yorkyrse mais appelle moi Lucky. » Me dit-il avec un air renfrogné.

-« A moi ! » S'écria Happy avec joie.

-« Kaah ! Un peu de patience, fils ! » S'exclama son père avec sévérité.

-« Aye. Je suis Freyr Yorkyrse mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Happy ! Freyr c'est imprononçable… » Me dit Happy.

Freyr ?! Happy s'appelait en réalité Freyr ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentis à ce moment là une grande peine dans mon cœur. Il ne m'avait même pas dit son vrai nom…

-« Comment ça imprononçable ? Espèce de blanc-bec ! Un peu de respect ! » S'écria Lucky.

-« Aye sir… » Répondit Happy.

-« Miss Charles, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Marl.

-« Oui ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Jeune fille, Charles n'est pas votre vrai prénom, j'ai raison ? Et puis…Pourquoi une jeune fille comme vous parcoure-t-elle Londres habillée en gentleman, est poursuivie par un avocat de renommé mondiale et se retrouve en plein milieu de la base des _Invidus ?_ » Me demanda Lucky, suspicieux.

-« Euh…Je…Désolée. » Leur répondis-je tout en baissant les yeux.

-« Tout va bien. Tu peux nous dire qui tu es, tu es en sécurité. »Me dit Marl.

Autant leur dire… Ils pourraient peut-être m'aider ou au pire ils iraient me renvoyer chez mon frère.

-« Je suis…Lady Carla Winster. La fille de Lady Shagotte Winster, ministre de sa Majesté, qui a été enlevé par les _Invidus._ Je voulais juste venir en secours à ma Mère, c'est pourquoi je suis venue à Londres déguisée en gentleman. Il aurait été bizarre qu'une jeune fille de mon rang soit seule à Londres… » Répondis-je avec un sentiment de malaise.

-« Bon sang ! Allez dans la base des _Invidus _seule, c'est de la folie ! » Me dit Lucky avec agressivité.

-« Soyons positif, chéri ! Nous avons retrouvé la jeune Lady Carla Winster qui avait disparu à la barbe et au nez des policiers. Nous avons cru que tu avais été enlevé. » Me dit Marl avec gentillesse.

-« Enlevée ? Moi ? Mais non ! Je suis partie de mon plein gré pour retrouver ma mère ! » Expliquais-je.

-« Vraiment ? Tu es très courageuse ! » Me dit Happy avec un sourire.

Courageuse…Moi ? A ce moment là, je me sentis rougir.

-« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu as fait ! Tout le monde a cru que tu avais été enlevée après ta mère ! Tu es un témoin important ! Tu possèdes des informations que tu aurais dû partager avec la police ! On aurait gagné un temps fou ! » Cria Lucky.

-« Calme-toi, chéri. Je suis sûre que Lady Carla avait une bonne raison de partir. » Lui dit Marl en l'apaisant.

-« J'aurais partagé mes informations s'ils n'avaient pas voulu me mettre en pension pour jeune fille de bonne famille ! Je veux être libre, pas être formatée dans un établissement qui ne forment que des cruches qui ne savent que tenir une maison ou alors broder...Encore pire, on leur fait porter cet instrument de torture qu'est le corset…Pff… Je n'irais jamais là-bas ! En aucune façon ! » Dis-je avec aplomb.

C'est alors qu'ils se mirent tous à rire...J'étais aussi ridicule que ça ?

OOooOO

_Londres, plus tard dans l'après-midi, chemin de l'hôtel de Carla._

-« Quand même ! Ce n'était pas sympa de vous moquer ! » Dis-je à Happy.

-« Pardonne-moi, mais nous ne connaissions pas encore de Lady à fort caractère ! » Me répondit-il, avec un sourire.

-« Pff…Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton vrai prénom ! » Lui dis-je avec aplomb.

-« Toi non plus, je te signale… » Me répondit-il.

-« Oui, mais moi je me devais de protéger ma vraie identité ! » Répliquais-je.

-« Aye, aye… » Répondit-il.

-« Pourtant Freyr c'est un joli prénom…Je crois savoir que c'est un dieu de la mythologie nordique. » Lui dis-je.

-« Ouais, ma mère est originaire de là-bas. Carla aussi, c'est joli ! Ça te va bien ! » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mon cœur se réchauffa un peu…

-« C'est un prénom classique. » Répliquais-je tout en tournant la tête.

Il sourit puis avant que je n'en rende compte il prit ma patte et y déposa un chaste baiser. Je me retournai vers lui, interloquée, mais surtout en rougissant comme une folle. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait la chamade. Mais que diable faisait-il ?

-« Enchanté de vous rencontré, jeune Lady. Lord Freyr Yorkyrse, à votre service. » Me dit-il.

-« Mais…Je sais comment tu t'appelles ! » Lui répondis-je, étonnée.

-« Tu te plains que je ne t'ai pas dit mon vrai nom lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, alors on recommence les présentations ! » M'expliqua-t-il.

-« C'est débile… » Répliquais-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Happy était Happy…Un idiot si attachant.

OOooOO

_Londres, le lendemain, fiacre._

J'étais vraiment stressé. Happy et ses parents allaient me présenter à une sorte de conseil de guerre afin de libérer ma mère avec l'aide de la police et le soutiens de ses majestés. J'allais rencontrer le Roi et la Reine de ce pays… Bien qu'étant la fille d'une ministre, ma mère ne m'avait jamais emmené au palais. Elle m'avait toujours laissé à la maison sous la surveillance de Paula, ma gouvernante, et ce parfois pendant plusieurs semaines…Mon frère passait de temps en temps à la maison et me ramenait quelques fois des cadeaux mais au final, j'avais toujours été seule. Paula était gentille mais elle se contentait juste de s'occuper de moi, elle ne jouait jamais avec moi quand j'étais petite…Je soupirai fortement en me remémorant ses souvenirs.

-« Tout va bien, Carla ? » Me demanda Happy.

-« Un peu stressée… » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Jean et Mary sont super gentil. » M'encouragea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Ils ne vont pas te manger ! » Répondit Lucky, amusé.

-« Ce sont quand même nos souverains. » Osais-je, peu rassuré.

-« Ce sont aussi nos amis. » Me répondit Marl.

Amis ? Avec nos souverains ? Mais qui sont ses gens ?! Bon d'accord, ce sont les protecteur de Ses Majestés mais quand même ! Amis…Ce sont des fous…

Marl dû apercevoir mon regard car elle me sourit doucement.

-« Nous arrivons ! » Cria Happy.

C'est alors que je vis un immense bâtiment en pierres blanches. Des colonnes ornaient la façade, le tout dans un style néo-classicisme. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant une grille noir portant les armoiries de Ses Majestés en dorée sur chacun de ses battants. Le tout était surélevé de cinq lampions de chaque coté du portail. L'immense grille s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes. Peu après le fiacre s'arrêta, et un garde en uniforme nous ouvrit la porte. Lucky aida sa femme à descendre tandis qu' Happy m'aida gentiment. C'est vrai que les robes de cour, ce n'était pas pratique pour se déplacer…

Les gardes nous conduisirent dans un couloir resplendissant et nous traversâmes d'une traite la salle de musique et les salons bleus et blancs. Nous nous attardâmes un peu dans la grande galerie des tableaux où nous pouvions admirer des tableaux de Vermeer et de bien d'autres grands artistes.

Nous entrâmes alors dans un hall en marbre et nous atteignirent les appartements semi-officiel, là où se tenait des occasions moins officielles. J'avais cru comprendre que Sa Majesté la reine affectionnait particulièrement ses appartements… Nous entrâmes et c'est alors que je vis devant nous une dizaines d'Exceeds tous assis confortablement dans des fauteuils verts autour d'une table.

-« Marl ! Ça fait longtemps ! » S'écria une jeune Exceed à la fourrure rose et aux yeux verts. Elle portait une robe, tout simplement magnifique, ornée de milles pierres précieuses et sur sa tête scintillait une couronne.

-« Bonjour, Mary ! Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Marl.

-« Bof …On n'a toujours pas retrouvé Shagotte. Je m'inquiète pour elle… » Répondit la jeune Exceed nommé Mary.

-« Alors, j'ai de quoi apaiser un peu votre crainte. » Répondit Marl en souriant à Mary.

-« Vraiment vous l'avez retrouvé ? » S'écria un Exceed à la fourrure rouge et aux yeux noirs portant une cape noire et blanche par-dessus un uniforme de militaire.

-« Non, pas exactement mais constater par vous-même. » Dit Lucky tout en pointant sa patte vers moi.

Tout le monde me regarda alors et je vis certains visage pâlirent dont celui de la jeune Mary.

-« S-Shagotte ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Malheureusement non…Je suis sa fille, Lady Carla Winster. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Lui dis-je tout en faisant une révérence.

-« Tu es la jeune Carla, alors…C'est fou comment tu ressembles à ta mère ! » Dit l'Exceed rouge.

-« Je vois, je me présente. Je suis Mary d'Angleterre, la reine de ce pays. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Carla. » Me dit-elle tout en me tendant sa patte.

Cette Exceed était…La Reine ?! _For God's Sake (Pour l'amour de Dieu)…_

OOooOO

Après avoir été présentée à la reine et au roi ainsi qu'aux différents ministres je m'excusai d'avoir créer la confusion. Le conseil commença alors après un rappel des faits et des explications sur comment j'avais découvert le passage secret.

-« Que veulent les _Invidus_? » Me demanda le chef de la sécurité.

-« Des documents que détiendraient ma mère. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Lady Winster étant ministre de la justice, elle garde la clé des archives du palais. Mais pourquoi diable _Invidus v_oudraient ces documents ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… » Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Vous devez bien savoir quelque chose ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Cessez de torturer cette pauvre enfant, monsieur ! » Déclara la reine Mary.

-« Mary a raison, c'est à nous de trouver un plan ! Que pourrait-il bien vouloir ? » Demanda le roi Jean.

Un grand silence plana alors sur la salle. Nous n'avions aucune monnaie d'échange contre ma mère…

-« Peut-être de l'or ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Non, Happy. Avec leur contrebande, ils ont assez d'argent… » Répondit le roi.

-« Oh…Dommage. » Dit-il.

-« Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence, si nous voulons récupérer Lady Shagotte nous n'avons qu'à remettre aux _Invidus _les documents classé secret d'état du royaume… » Dit un ministre.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas ! Ce serait mettre en danger le royaume ! » S'écria Mary, les larmes aux yeux.

Sa gentillesse devant ma mère me touchait beaucoup mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de mettre le royaume en danger… C'est alors que j'eus une idée. Mais qui avait parlé d'échange ? Et si nous pouvions avoir ma mère et les documents…

J'exposai alors mon idée aux ministres qui me regardèrent avec espoir. Le roi Jean me dit alors que j'avais hérité de l'intelligence de ma mère. La reine Mary, Marl et Happy me félicitèrent et ce dernier me dit avec un sourire :

-« Tu es formidable, Carla ! »

Je rougis alors fortement et cela n'échappa pas à Marl et à la reine Mary vu les rires étouffés et les regards qu'elles me lancèrent. Je dois admettre qu'Happy était gentil, protecteur, naïf, drôle, beau et honnête…Qu'il me protège m'a touché, que mon cœur bat la chamade quand il m'appelle, qu'il reconnaisse mon talent…Attendez, mais quand est-ce que son avis était-il devenu si important pour moi ? Quand avait-il commencé à compté pour moi ? Quand avait-il eu une si grande influence sur moi ? Et pourquoi lui ?

OOooOO

_Londres, près de la base des_ _Invidus , une semaine après, le soir._

Les documents dans mes pattes, j'avançais seule dans les égouts de la ville à la recherche de l'entrée des ruines où le maître des _Invidus, _apparemment passionné d'archéologie, avait installé sa que ça marche. Au pire, c'en était fini de moi…

-« Eh bien…Qu'avons-nous là ? » Demanda un Exceed noir avec un tatouage de serpent sur coté gauche de son front.

Si j'avais bien compris ce tatouage marquait leur appartenance à cette société secrète qui rêve de renverser le royaume qu'est _Invidus_. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul but, prendre le pouvoir et de faire de ce royaume une sorte de pays où l'anarchie serait maître…

-« Lady Carla Winster , laisser-moi passer, roturier. Je suis venue voir votre chef ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Lady Carla…Ah ! Euh…Tout de suite. » Me dit-il tout en apercevant les documents que je tenais.

Il siffla dans un sifflet et une trentaine d'Excceds, tous cagoulés, apparurent. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente un Exceed me demanda de le suivre. Je montai alors dans une tour grise et entra dans une pièce très… _british. _Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint assez ancien et au milieu de la pièce, le chef des Exceeds, assis sur un fauteuil me dit, tout en prenant ma patte et en y déposant un baiser :

-« Lady Carla, je vous attendais.. »

Il…m'attendait ? Se pourrait-il que… Non, c'est impossible.

-« Une _Lady_ se fait toujours attendre, _Sir_. » Lui répondis-je, en appuyant bien sur notre différence de rang.

-« Oh…Je vois. Je ne suis pas un habitué des soirées mondaines, Lady. Parlons plutôt d'affaires… » Insinua-t-il.

-« Eh bien… Je…J'ai les documents que vous voulez. J'ai trahi le royaume…Vous…Afin que… » Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Vous avez trahi le royaume ?! » Cria-t-il, étonné.

-« Oui…Afin que vous libériez ma mère. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors, je vous en prie. Prenez les documents et rendez- moi ma mère. » Lui dis-je, en pleurant.

-« Vos larmes sont des cristaux inestimables. C'est d'accord mais à une seule condition. » Me dit-il.

-« Laquelle ? » Lui demandais-je,curieuse.

-« Que vous et votre mère rejoignez les _Invidus _et que…Votre mère m'épouse. » Me répondit-il.

-« Quoi ?! Jamais ! Un homme tel que vous ! Ma Mère est une ministre de Sa Majesté ! Elle ne sera jamais d'accord ! Elle mérite bien mieux ! » M'écriais-je, offusquée.

Il éclata de rire tandis que je réalisai la faute que je venais de faire.

-« C'était un joli plan. Venir vous livrez à moi toute seule avec les gardes tandis que vos amis et les gardes du royaume passaient peu après là où les défenses étaient affaiblies et allaient délivrer votre mère puis…Je crois que vous comptiez sur le rejeton des Yorkyrse pour venir vous sauver. Que c'est romantique ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Ce…C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne comptais pas du tout sur Happy pour venir me sauver ! » Criais-je en rougissant fortement.

-« Allez, je sais bien que vous êtes sous son charme… C'est un bon parti ! » Me dit-il.

-« Espèce de… » M'écriais-je.

-« Oh ! Ne m'insulter pas, ma très chère Lady ! » Me dit-il, faussement offusqué.

Je me levai et ouvris mes ailes mais il m'attrapa par la queue. Je criai de douleur et tomba sur le sol. Une dizaine d'Exceeds entrèrent alors dans la pièce et m'attachèrent les pattes.

-« Et oui, ce que vous n'aviez pas pu prévoir c'était mon don ! » S'écria le chef des Exceeds.

-« Votre don ? » Répétais-je, sans comprendre.

-« Oui. Je possède le don qui est celui de lire dans les pensées des gens. Il s'active quand je touche une personne ! » Cria le chef en rigolant.

-« Alors…Vous saviez tout ? » Demandais-je, en espérant avoir faux.

-« Oui, Lady Carla. J'ai lu dans vos pensées. Je sais tout de vous et de vos sentiments. L'amour que vous portez à votre mère et à votre frère et plus récemment l'affection que vous portez aux parents d'Happy et vos sentiments encore flous pour ce dernier. Je sais tout de votre vie. » Dit-il.

-« Ce…Ce n'est pas possible. » Dis-je en tremblant.

-« Et si, et vous aller finir en prison. Mais dans ma prison ! » Cria-t-il avant d'ordonner à ses subalternes de me jeter dans un cachot.

OOooOO

Il faisait froid…J'étais dans un misérable cachot, trempée jusqu'aux os, et avec pour seule compagnie des rongeurs. Je n'étais pas ici depuis longtemps. Une petite heure ou peut-être deux…Et pourtant, je continuais à espérer que mon plan s'était bien passé et qu'ils avaient pu libérer ma mère mais mes espoirs furent réduit à néant quand j'aperçu un Exceed noir tenant dans ses bras un Exceed bleu et blanc salement amoché : Happy !

-« Un de plus ! » Dit-il tout en lançant Happy dans le cachot.

Il tourna le dos puis parti après avoir bien vérifier que les clés étaient à leur place. Je me précipitai vers Happy et le découvrir inconscient, une blessure énorme à l'abdomen qui saignait de toute part…Ce n'était pas beau à voir mais je pris sur moi pour le sauver. Je déchirai un bout de ma robe et l'entoura autour de sa blessure, lui faisant ainsi un bandage, tout en compressant sa blessure afin que le sang arrête de couler.

-« Désolé Carla, je… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Ne parle pas, repose-toi. Ce n'est pas grave… » Lui dis-je avec plus de tendresse que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-« Tu es …trop gentille, Carla…Je… » Dit-il.

-« Chut, dors maintenant. » Dis-je tout en posant ma patte sur la sienne.

Il me sourit puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément. C'était si…inhabituel de le voir comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Pourtant, pour moi il était toujours aussi héroïque et mon cœur battait toujours aussi la chamade en le voyant, surtout en ce moment… Qu'éprouvais-je pour lui ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit de l'amour ? Non ! Voyons Carla, ne sois pas ridicule ! Me dis-je tout en me donnant une claque mentale.

OOooOO

_Deux jours après, cachot des Invidus, après-midi._

Des larmes coulaient…Je n'aimais pas ça mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Cette impression de confinement, je ne pouvais pas la supporter ! Je paniquais autant pour moi que pour Happy. Deux jours qu'il dormait, cet idiot ! Il ne servait vraiment à rien…Quoique, moi non plus. Mon plan avait lamentablement échoué et tout ce que j'avais réussis c'était d'entraîner un innocent et idiot matou bleu avec moi. Mère… Je me remis à pleurer comme lorsque j'étais enfant et qu'elle partait à Londres pour un mois ou plus. J'étais pitoyable, me dis-je avec un petit sourire ironique.

-« Carla ? Tout va bien ? » M'appela une voix que je reconnu immédiatement comme celle d'Happy.

Je tournai violemment la tête tout en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer comme une fillette…

-« Je vois. Je suis désolé, Carla. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, au final. » Me dit-il.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il avait pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? La Lâche, l'idiote, l'imbécile, c'était moi et moi seule.

-« Je suppose que c'est normal que tu sois en colère après moi… » Dit-il à voix haute.

-« Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, imbécile ! » Lui criais-je.

Il parut surpris et me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

-« Imbécile… Tu ne comprends rien. Et pourquoi diable serais-je en colère après toi ? Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas entraîné là dedans tu ne serais pas ici et tu vadrouillerais tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. C'est contre moi que tu dois être en colère…Contre moi seule…» Répétais-je tout en me levant et en sentant quelques larmes couler.

C'est alors qu'il sourit et qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je rougis alors violemment et essaya de sortir de son étreinte mais il était plus fort que moi. Que voulait ce sale matou ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il encorne une fois et la chamade et que je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet là ? Et surtout, pourquoi au fond de moi j'étais heureuse de me retrouver dans ses bras ?

-« Tout va bien. Tu peux pleurer, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir pour ça. » Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, mes larmes se mirent à couler mais ce n'était pas par peine, c'était par soulagement. Je n'étais pas seule, il était ma lumière, ma porte de sortie, mon espoir…

-« Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ça. C'est de ma faute si je suis là, mais je ne le regrette pas. Si je n'étais pas là en ce moment avec toi je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré ! Et j'aurais raté quelque chose, crois-moi ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

-« Qu'aurais-tu raté ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« La plus belle, la plus courageuse, la plus franche des demoiselles ! » Me répondit-il tout en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

-« Oh, Happy ! Je ne le mérite pas… » Lui dis-je.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma tête à ce moment là. Mon visage était couvert de larmes et je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, ni d'être ainsi étreinte. Avant, les garçons, je n'y attachais aucune importance mais Happy…Était spécial pour moi.

-« Je te jure de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. On va sortir de là et on va délivrez ta mère ! Laisse-moi faire. » Me dit-il.

-« C'est d'accord. Je te confie ma vie… » Lui chuchotais-je.

Je m'autorisai alors de profiter de son étreinte. Happy, l'Exceed complètement idiot et enfantin, voulant toujours manger du poisson...Mais c'est aussi l'Exceed qui m'avait sauvé la vie, qui me redonnait de l'espoir, qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui souriait en n'importe quelles situations. L'Exceed qui faisait battre mon cœur, qui me faisait rougir, qui me faisait rigoler avec ses blagues à la noix. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il avait un tel effet sur moi et bien que je ne le connaisse que depuis très peu de temps, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout, à vrai dire, je détestais cette idée. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes propres sentiments. Cet idiot m'avait charmé et j'en étais tombé amoureuse. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre…

-« Je ne te décevrais pas, Carla ! Je le jure sur mon honneur de protecteur de Ses Royales Majestés. » Me dit-il.

Je retins un sourire puis je me délivrai de son étreinte et me mis devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, tout en lui demandant :

-« Tu as un plan pour nous sortir d'ici ? »

-« Euh…On peux crier à l'aide ? Ou alors demander de l'aide au Dieu des poissons ? » Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je me mis alors à rire sous son air étonné et une fois la crise de rire passé, je soupirai tout en lui disant :

-« J'aurais du me douter que tu n'avais aucune idée pour nous sortir de là…Je suppose qu'on attend un miracle, maintenant. »

-« Oh ! Tu es vraiment très intelligente ! » Me dit-il.

C'est plutôt toi qui es idiot, pensais-je.

-« Faîtes qu'on sorte de là au plus vite. Je ne vais tarder à refaire une crise de panique et de larmes si je suis enfermée encore longtemps ! » Me lamentais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Happy.

-« Je suis en quelques sorte claustrophobe… » Murmurais-je.

-« Claustrophobe ? » Répéta-t-il.

-« Oui, j'ai peur des espaces confinés. Pire, je ne les supporte pas… Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé même si depuis quelques années ça commence à diminuer...C'était à cause de ça que je vivais à la campagne. » Lui dis-je.

-« Comment es-tu entré dans ce souterrain si tu es claustrophobe ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai beaucoup pris sur moi afin de délivrez ma Mère et puis...Au fil des années ma peur commence à partir. » Répondis-je.

-« Ta Mère compte beaucoup pour toi ? » Me demanda-t-il, doucement.

-« Oui, énormément. Je lui dois beaucoup… » Lui dis-je tout en me remémorant mes années passés avec ma mère.

OOooOO

Quelques heures _après, cachot des Invidus, en pleine nuit._

Je désespérais. Happy était bien gentil mais il n'était qu'un idéaliste après tout…Il n'avait aucun plan mais je suppose que je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour cela. Mais c'était tout simplement gonflé de s'endormir en réfléchissant à un plan ! Pour ma part je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans un espace confiné. C'est totalement impossible ! Il n'y avait que la journée que j'arrivais à m'endormir et encore…Seulement quand Happy me rassurait. C'était vraiment embêtant de dépendre de lui comme ça.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Je m'affolai, venait-on nous chercher afin de nous torturer ? Ou alors pour nous faire subir un interrogatoire ? Pire ! Pour nous tuer ?

-« Happy ! Happy ! Réveille-toi ! » Dis-je tout en le secouant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et dit tout en rêvassant :

-« Un ange… »

-« Happy ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver ! » Lui criais-je.

-« Quelqu'un ? » Dit-il en se levant comme s'il avait reçu un choc.

-« Il y a des bruits de pas. » Dis-je.

Il se plaça devant moi tout en me disant :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai promis que je te protégerais, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Oui… » Lui répondis-je assez gênée.

C'est alors qu'une forme s'approcha de nous, une lanterne à la main et dans l'autre une…épée. Venait-elle pour nous exécuter ? La forme s'approcha et se plaça devant nous tout en levant son épée. Happy se crispa tandis que je frissonnais de peur. Mais qui était-ce ? Allions-nous mourir comme ça ? Au moins, je serais tuée avec le garçon que j'aime…

-« Ouf ! Lady Carla Winster et Lord Freyr Yorkyrse, je suppose… » Dit la mystérieuse personne toute de noire vêtue.

-« Si jamais vous lui faites du mal je serais sans pitié ! » Déclara Happy.

A ma grande surprise, la personne rigola puis dit :

-« Mais je suis venue pour vous sauver pas pour vous faire du mal ! »

-« Pour nous sauver ? » Répétais-je, étonnée.

C'est alors qu'elle enleva le capuchon de sa cape noire et que je vis alors qu'elle était une très jeune et jolie Exceed bleue aux yeux marron.

-« Vraiment pour nous sauver ? Merci ! » Lui dit Happy tout en souriant.

-« Vraiment. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ? » Lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

-« Comme ça. » Me répondit-elle tandis qu'elle dévoila les clés de notre cellule qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement.

-« Merci ! » Lui dit Happy tout en lui serrant la patte et en lui souriant.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en voyant Happy avec une autre fille. Et oui, vous l'aurez deviné, je suis très jalouse.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle rigola discrètement puis me répondit :

-« Je ne suis qu'une simple servante, Lady Carla Winster. Les _Invidus _m'ont achetés à ma famille et depuis je fais les tâches les plus indésirables dont m'occuper des prisonniers. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu votre mère. »

-« Ma Mère ? » Répétais-je, pleine d'espoir.

-« Oui, elle m'a demandé de vous sauver. Mettez-ça. » Nous ordonna-t-elle tout en nous donnant des sortes de capes noires.

-« Ce n'est pas gai comme couleur… » Dit Happy tout en mettant la cape.

-« Nous allons sauver ma mère ? » Demandais-je tout en brûlant d'impatience.

-« Malheureusement, c'est impossible. La sécurité autour de Lady Shagotte est impressionnante. Nous ne pourrons pas la sauver. Je peux seulement vous faire sortir d'ici. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Alors que nous étions arrivés jusqu'ici… » Dis-je avec frustration.

C'est alors qu'Happy posa sa patte sur la mienne et me dit :

-« Nous allons la sauver mais en ce moment c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risque, Carla. »

-« D'accord. » Lui répondis-je tout en soupirant.

La jeune Exceed bleue aux yeux marron se mit à rigoler puis nous dit :

-« Lady Shagotte ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez fiancés, tous les deux !»

-« F-Fiancés ?! » S'exclama Happy comme s'il venait d'avaler de travers une arrête de poisson.

-« Nous ne le sommes pas ! » Criais-je tout rouge.

-« Ah bon…Pourtant, vous formez un joli couple ! » Dit-elle en souriant innocemment.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas venant vers nous. La jeune Exceed nous dit de nous cacher en hauteur grâce à l'aide de la magie Aera. Une fois installés en hauteur et vêtu des capes noires, nous purent observer la scène :

-« Mince ! Les détenus se sont échappés ! » Cria un Exceed, vêtu de l'uniforme des I_nvidus_.

-« Le chef va nous tuer… » Déclara un autre Exceed.

-« Que devons-nous faire ? Le Royaume attaque et ils ont déjà libérés les détenus… » Dit un garde.

-« Allez renforcer la sécurité autour de Lady Shagotte, dépêchez-vous ! Et bloquer toutes les portes de sorties ! Nous allons vaincre l'armée royale ! » Cria un Exceed vêtu de rouge que j'identifiai comme étant le chef.

-« D'accord, commandant ! » Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Puis ils partirent vers le sud. Je regardai Happy puis le vit pâlir avant qu'il dise :

-« L'armée Royale ? »

-«Oui. Il y a un problème, Lord Yorkyrse? » Le questionna la jeune servante.

-« Papa et maman sont là-bas en train de se battre pour nous récupérer ! Il faut leur dire que nous sommes sains et sauf ! » S'écria Happy, complètement paniqué.

-« Oui mais… » Commença-t-elle.

-« Ils nous indiquerons la sortie. Nous devons y aller, c'est la guerre. Fini de jouer ! » Dit Happy avec un air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Guerre ? Jouer ? Pourquoi, il n'était pas sérieux jusqu'à ce moment ?!

Je déglutis profondément…Ce n'était pas tout les jours que je me retrouvais en plein milieu d'une guerre.

-« Je suppose que sans l'aide de vos parents nous ne pourrons pas sortir, c'est d'accord. » Lui répondit la jeune Exceed, dont je ne savais pas le prénom.

Nous nous mirent alors en marche, enveloppé dans les capes noires, passant inaperçu dans le bâtiment, presque vide. Les seuls gardes encore présent nous laissèrent rejoindre l'extérieur sans trop de soucis mais c'est alors que je vis une chose qui me glaça le sang : sur la place du palais à moitié détruit des Exceeds se combattaient à perte de vue, les uns pour le royaume, les autres contre. Le problème s'était que les soldats du royaume avait endossé l'uniforme des _Invidus _et donc on ne pouvait pas savoir qui était notre allié ou non. Mais le pire était les corps éventrés, mutilés ou décapités gisant par terre sans vie, les yeux révulsés, la langue pendante, semblant attendre un dernier signe de vie. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente et me donnait des hauts de cœur. C'était tellement horrible. Pourquoi devait-il se combattre les uns contre les autres ? Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir au combat ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas signer la paix ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu autant de sacrifice pour moi, Happy et ma mère ? Comment pourrais-je vivre avec le poids de toutes ses vies sur ma conscience ?

Happy dû voir mon dégoût et ma culpabilité car il me chuchota :

-« Ils sont morts pour le royaume, parce qu'ils l'ont voulu. Tu n'es pas responsable, Carla. »

Ses paroles réchauffèrent mon cœur mais ne firent pas partir ma culpabilité.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, nous nous assîmes au pied d'une tour, épuisés. Comment pourrions-nous retrouver les parents d'Happy au milieu de tous ses soldats ?

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lady Winster. Nous allons les retrouver, je vous le promets. » Me dit la jeune Exceed bleue avec gentillesse et honnêteté. Ses yeux brillaient et montraient une vrai volonté.

-« Merci. Mais je ne sais même pas votre nom… » Lui répondis-je avec un peu de gêne.

-« Liese. Je m'appelle Liese. » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

Elle avait passé toute sa vie à faire les tâches les plus indésirables. Elle avait été élevée par des tyrans qui n'hésitait pas à la battre. Elle avait dû endurer des choses inhumaines et pourtant…Elle arrivait toujours à sourire. J'étais tout simplement impressionné par son courage.

-« Je suis Carla, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Et l'Exceed bleu et blanc est Freyr, mais appeler le Happy. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvés. » Lui dis-je.

-« De rien. Votre Mère est une charmante personne, je lui devais bien ça. Un jour, alors qu'un des _Invidus _allait me battre, elle s'est interposée. Je n'oublierais jamais son geste. » Me dit-elle, regardant au loin.

J'allais lui poser une question quand un Exceed en noir apparu devant nous, l'épée à la main. Liese et moi étions tellement surprises que nous ne pouvions plus bouger. C'est alors qu'Happy intercepta le coup avec l'épée que lui avait donné Liese mais le capuchon de sa cape s'était malheureusement relevé, laissant ainsi son identité à découvert.

-« Lord Yorkyrse ? » Glapit L'Exceed en se jetant au cou d'Happy.

-« Hervé ? » Demanda Happy, d'un air étonné.

-« Oui, Lord. Je suis tellement content que vous soyez sain et sauf. » Dit-il tout en resserrant son étreinte sur Happy.

Cette scène me paraissait surréaliste. L'ennemi devenait ami ? Et puis…Qui était donc ce fameux Hervé par rapport à Happy ?

-« Bon sang, Hervé ! Je ne suis pas fait de porcelaine, vous savez ! » Lui répondit Happy, visiblement vexé.

-« Excusez-moi, Lord. » Dit L'Exceed en éclatant de rire et en relevant sa capuche. Nous pûmes alors apercevoir que c'était un Exceed gris d'un certain âge aux yeux bleus.

-« Euh, excusez-moi…Mais, qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Liese en se plaçant vers l'homme.

-« Je suis le majordome des Yorkyrse, Alphonse. Et vous, damoiselle ? » Lui dit-il.

Le majordome ? Oh…Je vois. Il avait dû voir grandir Happy et avait du mal à voir qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Un peu comme Paula, ma fidèle gouvernante, pour moi.

-« Liese, une simple servante. » Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il sembla étonné et s'apprêtait à poser une question quand Happy l'interrompit :

-« Nous devons retrouver Papa et Maman ! C'est la priorité !»

Happy avait raison, nous nous mîmes alors en route et au bout d'une demi-heure, nous retrouvâmes les parents d'Happy, caché dans une petite alcôve, attendant l'ordre d'agir. Quand Marl nous vit, elle se précipita vers nous et nous enlaça tout en pleurant :

-« J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ? Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ? »

J'étais troublé que Marl nous accueille comme ça mais en même temps j'eus l'impression de retrouver une mère et me laissa volontairement profiter de son étreinte chaleureuse. Happy, lui, semblait moins à l'aise puisqu'il s'écria :

-« Maman ! Je ne suis pu un enfant ! Evidemment que je vais bien, je ne suis pas un Yorkyrse pour rien ! »

-« Kaaah ! Jeune homme, on ne manque pas de respect à sa mère. Présente tes excuses ou sinon… » Dit Lucky en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

J'entendis Happy déglutir puis après un point sur la situation, lui demander pardon. Liese nous raconta aussi que ma mère était enfermée dans une sorte de cage en fer avec des gardes posté à l'extérieur. Il était impossible d'entrer. J'allais alors abandonner quand Marl s'écria :

-« Je pense avoir la solution à ce problème. Chéri ? » Demanda Marl à son mari pendant que je relevais la tête, étonnée.

-« Oui, ma chérie ? » Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

-« Je vais aller sauver Lady Shagotte avec l'aide de Liese et de Carla. Pendant ce temps, vous attendrez les ordres du royaume et vous bougerez si nécessaire. Je te confie notre fils, ne le brutalise pas trop, hein ! » Dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Lucky leva un sourcil puis lui dit :

-« Mouais…On verra de quoi il est capable. Fais attention à toi, chérie et aussi aux deux jeunes filles. Ramenez Lady Shagotte, saine et sauve. »

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa, le laissant pantois, inarticulé comme une marionnette puis en éclatant de rire, elle nous fit signe de la rejoindre.

Sur les directives de Liese, nous empruntâmes un passage en plein milieu des égouts. Je soupirai et murmura :

-« De toute façon, ma robe est fichue. »

Ce commentaire fit rire les deux autres et Marl me répondit :

-« De toute façon, la mienne aussi. Quoique…C'est vrai que la tienne est plus en lambeau qu'autre chose. Dire que c'était une si belle robe ! »

-« Je suis désolée, Lady Marl. » Lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est qu'une robe...Mais dit moi plutôt ce que tu penses de mon fils. Vous aussi, Miss Liese. » Nous dit-elle en souriant pendant que je piquai un fard.

Pourquoi nous demandait-elle ce que nous pensions de son fils ? Et puis comment lui répondre sans qu'elle se doute que je suis amoureuse de lui ? Ah ! Je ne pensais pas rencontrer ce genre de problème en allant sauver ma mère !

-« Je pense que votre fils est un valeureux guerrier et il est aussi très gentil ! Il n'a pas hésité à me faire confiance alors que cela aurait pu être un piège et son attitude envers Lady Carla Winster est tout simplement honorable. C'est vraiment un bon Exceed ! » Répondit Liese avec un grand sourire d'enfant.

-« Ah bon ? Je vois… » Répondit Marl, énigmatique.

-« Personnellement, je pense qu'Happy est gentil, courageux et honnête même s'il y a des fois où il est complètement idiot et incapable de bien se comporter. Mais en dépit de ceci, il est un vaillant chevalier. » Dis-je en me maudissant d'avoir trop laissé parler mon cœur.

Cette réponse eut l'air de satisfaire Marl puisqu'elle rigola. Mais son rire s'arrêta quand elle se retrouva face à la tour noir. Nous activâmes Aera et montèrent au deuxième étage de la tour, le moins surveiller d'après Liese. Mère….J'allais enfin vous sauver ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous retrouvez, vous m'avez beaucoup trop manqué.

Mais mes espoirs furent réduit à néant en apercevant une cinquantaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents devant l'entrée du troisième étage de la tour. Comment allions-nous faire ?

-« Je suis Liese, laissez-moi passer, s'il-vous-plait. » Dit-elle en relevant son capuchon.

-« Bien, miss. » Répondit un garde avant de la laisser passer.

C'était trop facile…Il devait y avoir un truc de pas net là-dessous. Je regardais Marl et me rapprocha d'elle. C'est alors que j'eus une petite vision qui ne dura qu'un instant et pourtant était terrifiante :

_Nous trois, enfermées dans la cage de métal, avec ma mère._

-« NOOON ! » Criais-je à Liese.

Mais il était trop tard. La cinquantaine de garde s'étaient déjà précipité sur nous. Liese et moi avions beau nous débattre comme des folles nous ne pouvions pas gagner. Les hommes nous attrapèrent puis ils ouvrirent la porte et nous jetèrent dans la cellule. Tout en le refermant un homme dit à Liese :

-« Notre chef bien-aimé savait que vous étiez une traîtresse. Il l'a lu dans vos pensés. »

Nous explorâmes alors la pièce où nous avions été jetés et c'est alors qu'au coin de celle je vis une Exceed blanche aux beaux gris qui reflétaient son état d'esprit. Elle se leva et cria :

-« Carla ! Mon enfant ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Je me jetai à cœur perdu dans ses bras tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais enfin retrouvé ma Mère.

-« Mère ! Mère ! » Criais-je, dans tout mes états.

Ma mère parut surprise d'une telle démonstration d'affection de ma part mais elle se radoucit et me prit dans ses bras tout en me chuchotant :

-« Tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis là. »

J'arrêtai de pleurer et me fondit dans ses bras, profitant de ce moment.

-« Je suis désolée, Lady Shagotte. Je pensais pouvoir vous sauver avec votre fille mais…C'est de ma faute. » Dit Liese avec peine.

-« Non, c'est de la mienne. Je n'aurais pas du demander tout ça à une aussi jeune fille. Tu as été très courageuse. » Lui dit ma mère avant de briser mon étreinte et d'aller embrasser Liese sur le front.

Bizarrement je n'étais pas jalouse. Liese était vraiment très gentille et d'une certaine manière, nous étions amies. Et puis, elle avait réussit à me redonner cet espoir que j'avais perdu avec sa joie de vivre. Elle était encore si jeune, je devais la protéger.

-« C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pris conscience des risques. Excuse-moi, Liese. » Lui dis-je tout en l'étreignant amicalement.

-« Carla… » Murmura Liese tout en me rendant mon étreinte.

-« Nous allons mourir, ici. » Dit ma mère, désespéré.

-« Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? » Dit Marl, les poings sur les hanches, visiblement en colère.

-« M-M-Marl !? » Cria ma mère.

-« Et oui, Shagotte ! Je suis venue te sauver ! On est amies, n'est-ce-pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Oh…Marl ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! Ton mari et ton fils ! » Dit ma mère avec un ton de reproche.

-« Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop raisonnable, Shagotte. » Répondit Marl, amusée.

-« Marl… » Murmura ma mère, émue.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un connait mon nom de jeune fille ? » Demanda soudain Marl, coupant brutalement la séquence émotion.

-« Votre nom de… » Répétais-je étonnée.

-« Euh…Je ne sais pas. » répondit Liese en toute honnêteté.

Marl rigola doucement puis nous dit :

-« Je suis née Madeleine Mary Victoria Vesperam. Et savez-vous quel est le don des Vesperam ? »

-« Vesperam…C'est une grande famille noble de ce que je sais. » Murmura Liese.

-« Oui. Par mon mariage avec Lucky je suis devenue une Yorkyrse, cachant ainsi mon don à la vue de tous. Je suis un peu « l'atout » des Yorkryse. » Dit-elle tout en rigolant.

Puis, sous nos regards étonnés, elle inspira fortement et mit ses pattes sur le métal qui…Commença à fondre !

-« Mon Dieu, Marl… » Murmura ma mère.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, nous vîmes enfin la sortie. Nous criâmes de joie et activâmes Aera, nous envolant ainsi à la barbe et au nez des gardes qui crurent halluciner tant leur étonnement était grand.

-« Votre don est vraiment exceptionnel, Lady Marl ! » Lui dit Liese tout en souriant.

Bizarrement, cela me fit sourire. Cette enfant était vraiment réconfortante. J'adorais son sourire et son optimisme. A ce moment là, je me promis de tout faire pour elle. Elle était tellement…Rayonnante !

-« Pas vraiment tu sais. Il suffit d'un peu d'entrainement. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché, Marl ? » Lui demanda ma mère.

-« C'était notre atout à Lucky et à moi. Même Happy ne l'a su que très récemment. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je, étonnée.

-« Vraiment. J'ai du l'utiliser car Happy et Lucky s'étaient fait enfermer dans une cage de fer par leurs ennemis. Le pire, c'était qu'ils étaient entrain de se battre à l'intérieur…Je ne peux vraiment pas leur faire confiance. » Me répondit Marl, en soupirant.

-« Vous assurez leurs arrières. C'est honorable, Lady Marl. » Dit Liese, admirative.

-« Ennemis ? Quel genre d'ennemis avez-vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Cette fois là ce n'étaient pas des gros morceaux. Juste du menu fretin. Mais ils se sont fait avoir car Happy a voulu aller acheter du poisson. Vous n'imaginez même pas combien Lucky lui en a voulu ! Depuis ce jour, quand il est en mission, tout envie de poisson lui passe. Enfin…Quand il est avec son père. » Dit Marl en riant discrètement

-« Il aime vraiment le poisson ? » Questionna Liese.

-« Oh oui ! Une fois, quand il était petit, en pleine réunion du conseil, il venu offrir du poisson à tous les ministres et il avait gardé le plus gros pour le roi. Il était tellement heureux que nous n'avons pas pu refuser ! » Dit ma mère.

Alors ma mère connaissait déjà Happy... Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle jamais amené avec elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle me laisse seule à la maison ? Pourquoi ?

-« Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Le roi avait même adoré. Ce que Lucky avait crié ce jour là ! » S'exclama Marl.

Nous arrivâmes vers l'alcôve où était cachés Happy et son père. Cet enfer allait enfin se finir. A ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie : remonter à la surface et respirer un bon bol d'air frais !

-« Lady Yorkyrse! » Cria une voix angoissée.

C'est alors que vîmes Hervé, le majordome des Yorkyrse .

-« Que se passe-t-il, Hervé ? » Questionna Marl.

-« Le Roi…Sa Majesté a donné l'ordre de bouger. Lords Alphonse et Freyr y sont allés. Ils doivent attaquer la tour principale et la tour blanche! Lord Alphonse a prit la tour principale et Lord Freyr a prit la tour blanche ! Il faut aller les aider ! » Cria Hervé, paniqué.

-« Happy doit attaquer la tour blanche ?! Tout seul ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Je vais l'aider ! » Dis-je tout en activant Aera.

-« Il est aidé par son meilleur ami, un Lord élémentaliste ! » Précisa Hervé.

Un élémentaliste… Le meilleur ami d'Happy était un élémentaliste c'est-à-dire un Exceed qui pouvait contrôler un élément. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très puissant et les élémentalistes étaient vraiment rares.

-« Même ! Je vais l'aider ! » Criais-je tout en m'envolant vers la tour du palais souterrain en question.

-« Attends-moi, Carla ! » Cria Liese tout en volant à ma poursuite.

-« Liese ? Reste avec Hervé et Marl, tu seras à l'abri ! » Lui crias-je.

-« Non, je veux agir ! Je connais bien le palais, je pourrais vous être utile. S'il-te-plaît Carla… » Me dit-elle avec des yeux tellement doux et persévérants.

Je ne pu résister à ce regard d'enfant si insistant et courageux. Je cédai mais dans certaines conditions :

-« D'accord, je te protégerais. Mais si quoi ce soit arrive, tu rejoindras Lady Marl et ma mère. »

-« Oh Carla ! Merci, tu es vraiment une Exceed géniale ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Liese… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Ah ! » Cria-t-elle tout en regardant la tour.

Je me retournai et vis une dizaine d'hommes armés à terre, ensanglantés. Je m'agenouillai prêt de l'un d'eux et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient juste évanouis, bien que salement amochés.

-« C'est Happy qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Liese avec innocence.

-« Je crois bien… » Répondis-je, en mesurant les capacités d'Happy.

-« J'ai peur…Happy est de notre coté, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, il est gentil, courageux, protecteur et drôle. Il ne tuerait jamais personne, j'en suis persuadée. » Répondis-je tout en prenant la patte de Liese et en avançant.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes une explosion. Nous nous précipitâmes vers le lieu d'où provenait celle-ci et vîmes avec effarement Happy entrain de se battre contre un Exceed à la fourrure rouge et au tatouage de serpent qui lançait des exposions.

-« Ah ! J'aurais vraiment dû laisser Nastu le combattre ! » Se lamenta-t-il tout en augmentant sa vitesse.

Nastu ? Qui était-ce ?

C'est alors que je vis un éclair bleu éviter les explosions. Mais dès qu'Happy se rapprochait, il se protégeait avec ses explosions. Et ce qui dû arrivé arriva. En effet, une explosion atterrit trop près de nous et nous criâmes. C'est alors qu'Happy se retourna, nous vit puis cria. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il dit mais c'est alors qu'une lame se posa sur mon cou.

-« Lady Carla Winster ? Je suis honoré d'avoir le catalyseur de cette guerre sous ma coupe. » Dit mon assaillant en rigolant.

Et, il enfonça un peu plus son épée dans mon cou. Zut ! Cela faisait vraiment mal. Le sang coulait doucement sur mon cou et tachait ma robe en lambeaux.

-« Pars, Liese ! Pars ! Va chercher de l'aide ! » Criais-je à Liese qui s'envola à tout vitesse. C'est alors que je vis une explosion partir vers elle mais qui…fut détourner par un coup de vent. Dieu merci ! Merci d'avoir protégé Liese. Ma chère Liese…Vit.

La lame allait me trancher la gorge mais c'est alors qu'un éclair bleu se précipita et me poussa à terre. L'assaillant s'envola et…Une explosion retentit. Happy venait de se la prendre en plein dans le mile ! Mon Dieu…Happy ! Était-il…Mort ? NON !

Je me précipitai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il était couvert de sang, ses habits étaient déchirés de toutes parts, sa queue était salement amochée et recouverte de poussière. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait…Sourire. Dans un moment pareil, pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, leva sa patte vers moi et me caressa tendrement la joue. Il souriait tristement. Happy…Pour moi, il avait pris un tel coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir l'aider ? Je n'étais qu'une gêne pour lui ! Mais c'est alors que j'entendis la voix d'Happy, soudainement devenue grave et rauque me dire:

-« Je…Suis heureux…Que tu...Tu ailles...Bien… »

C'est alors qu'il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. J'étais horrifiée, que pouvais-je faire ?

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est...fini pour…Moi…Vit Carla…Je ne pourrais…Pas…Je… » Dit-il tout en commençant à fermer les yeux.

-« Non ! Happy ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en pris ! » Criais-je en pleurant.

-« Je…Suis trop…Faible…Désolé...Carla…Je… » Me dit-il tout en continuant de tousser et me cracher du sang.

-« Ne parles pas ! On va s'en sortir! » Lui dis-je, avec espoir.

-« Non…Tu le sais…Bien. Je…Vais mourir… » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-« Non, Happy ! Tu dois vivre, pour Marl, pour Lucky, pour Ses Majestés et pour…Moi. » Ajoutais-je, en rougissant.

Il eut un sourire puis après une quinte de toux murmura :

-« Je…J'ai…Une dernière chose…à te dire...Avant...De mourir… »

-« Happy…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demandais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'une violente toux le prit et qu'il se mit cracher une quantité impressionnante de sang. Il était à l'agonie ! A ce rythme là, il allait vraiment mourir!

Il me regarda puis loucha et sa patte, sur ma joue, retomba. Je paniquai alors. Happy ! Mince ! C'était vraiment la toute fin !

-« Carla…Je…t'… » Me dit-il, avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

Il retomba inanimé dans mes bras. J'avais beau crier son prénom, il ne me répondait pas…Il était vraiment mort. Je me mis alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et à prier pour qu'il se réveille. Happy…J'étais désespérée...Il était mort à cause de moi, pour me protéger. Ce n'était plus du tout romantique. Ce geste lui avait été fatal...C'était tout autre chose. Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir que ça se finirait comme ça.

-« Le rejeton des Yorkyrse est mort ? Pauvre chérie…Tu l'aimais vraiment ! Que c'est romantique ! » Dit une personne derrière moi avec une voix faussement compatissante.

C'est alors que je vis qu'il s'agissait de l'Exceed qui m'avait mit une lame sur le cou. Je fus prise d'un sursaut de peur ! Je devais protéger Happy…Même s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Happy, je l'aimais tant alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin avait du être aussi fatal avec nous ? Pourquoi, alors que je l'aimais ? Qu'avions nous fait au destin pour être ainsi maltraités ?

-« Tu me fais pitié…Ma pauvre chérie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te permettre de rejoindre ton amoureux… » Dit L'Exceed tout en levant son épée vers nous.

J'allais aussi mourir… D'une certaine manière, je me sentais soulagée…Happy, attends-moi ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te protéger…

-« NOOOOON ! » Criais-je tout en me jetant à corps perdu sur Happy, le protégeant ainsi.

La lame allait s'abattre d'une minute à l'autre. Mourir en protégeant l'être aimé ce n'était pas si mal…Mais j'aurais bien aimé vivre avec Happy…Nous aurions pu nous fiancer, nous marier, avoir des enfants, être au service de Ses Majestés, aider le royaume, faire quelque chose de notre vie…Oui, nous aurions pu s'il m'avait aimé lui aussi ce dont je ne suis pas du tout sûre. Tous mes rêves venaient de disparaître avec la mort d'Happy. Des larmes d'amours de ma part coulaient sur la dépouille d'Happy. En un dernier adieu, je me blottis contre lui.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis le bruit du fer. Je relevai la tête stupéfaite et aperçu, à mon plus grand étonnement, un Exceed noir et blanc géant avec une épée dans la main entrain de se battre contre notre assaillant.

-« Ne touche pas à ma petite sœur ! » Cria-t-il.

Grand frère Lily…Au final, il était venu…Je commençais à reprendre espoir.

C'est alors qu'un combat débuta mais les capacités d'escrimes de mon frère, renforcées par sa taille de géant, faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable, voir invincible. L'assaillant essaya de lutter mais ce fut vain. Mon frère le désarma et lui enfonça sa lame dans le ventre tandis que l'assaillant criait puis, quelques seconde après, tomba par terre, sans vie.

-« Carla ? Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-il tout en me relevant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

-« Lily…Il est…Il est… » Réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Lily regarda le corps puis me demanda :

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« H-Happy… enfin, Freyr…Lord Freyr Yorkyrse… » Répondis-je, en pleurs.

-« Yorkyrse ? » Questionna mon frère.

-« Il est mort pour me protéger, Lily ! » Criais-je au bord du désespoir.

Mon frère me regarda et me chuchota des mots de consolations mais rien ne pouvait apaiser ma peine.

-« Happy ! » Cria une voix féminine que je reconnu comme étant celle de Marl.

Elle se précipita vers lui et le berça dans ses bras en pleurs. Son fils unique venait de mourir. Ma mère mit une patte sur l'épaule et Liese vient se blottir contre elle tout en séchant ses larmes.

-« Je…C'est de ma faute…Désolée… » Dis-je à Marl entre deux sanglots.

Mais à ma grande surprise alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me crie dessus, elle s'approcha doucement de moi et me prit dans ses bras tout en me chuchotant :

-« Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Que tu vives, Carla. »

Une fois de plus, mes larmes redoublèrent et même ma mère vient se mêler à notre étreinte.

Qu'allions-nous faire ? Nous allions perdre cette guerre contre les _Invidus _et puis…Happy n'étant plus là je n'avais plus rien envie de faire… Tout le monde avait perdu espoir…Il ne restait plus rien.

-« Arrêtez ! » Dit soudain Liese.

Tout le monde la regarda et elle s'approcha du corps d'Happy, le regard brillant d'espoir, de force et d'obstination.

-« Nous ne devons pas abandonner ! Les héros des contes de fées n'abandonnent jamais ! Moi, je n'abandonnerais jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS ! » Cria-t-elle.

Soudain je sentis un coup de vent. Attendez du vent…Dans un tel endroit ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Enfin, en pareille quantité. Mais je remarquai alors que le vent semblait se réunir autour de Liese et formait petit à petit une énorme tornade. Sa robe simple volait autour d'elle lui donnant l'air d'une princesse, ses yeux étincelaient de courage et de volonté tandis que sa fourrure commençait à briller.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'Happy et déplaça ses mains sur ses blessures qui…Disparurent. Elle était entrain de restaurer son corps. Happy ! Y avait-il une chance qu'elle le… ? Je n'osais y croire...

Malgré le vent je pris mon courage à deux pattes et m'approcha de la tornade. Ma robe en lambeaux volant autour de moi, découvrant une bonne partie de mes jambes, ce qui n'était pas convenable du tout pour une Lady mais bon…Ce n'était pas vraiment ma préoccupation du moment.

C'est alors que Liese m'aperçu et me sourit tout en disant :

-« Je vais le guérir, je te le promets. »

Puis elle posa ses pattes sur les yeux d'Happy et soudain une énorme lumière bleue et blanche m'aveugla. La dernière chose que je pus voir fut Liese et le corps d'Happy scintillant. Puis après plusieurs minutes, la luminosité baissa enfin et je pus enfin apercevoir Liese à bout de souffle, souriante et le corps d'Happy…Se redresser !

Je crus halluciner. Il était pourtant mort sous mes yeux ! Happy ! Est-ce que le futur dont je rêvais est-il encore réalisable ?

-« Ah ! J'ai bien cru y passer ! » Dit-il en se redressant et en s'étirant.

-« H-Happy ?! » Demanda sa mère, pâle comme un linge.

-« Maman ! Tu sais, j'ai fait un beau rêve ! Il y avait des poissons partout… » Lui dit-il l'eau à la bouche.

-« D-Des poissons ? » Demanda Liese, surprise.

-« Oui, même des saumons! Ce que c'est bon les saumons… » Lui répondit-il.

Il avait halluciné ou quoi ? Ou alors c'était moi qui hallucinais ? Allez savoir…

-« T-Tu…Es vivant ? » Lui demandais-je, ce sentiment d'oppression dans la poitrine.

-« Oui, en chair et os ! » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors que je me jetai dans ses bras ce qui parut le surprendre car il eut du mal à ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je pleurais de soulagement et je peinais à y croire. Happy sourit doucement et passa son bras autour de ma taille tout en me disant :

-« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

-« Jamais…Ne refait plus jamais ça, idiot ! » Criais-je.

-« Promis, je le jure sur mon honneur de protecteur de Sa Majesté. » Me murmura-t-il tout en caressant ma fourrure blanche.

Et je souris et profita de cette semi étreinte tout en respirant son odeur et à ma grande surprise il sentait le neuf. Un effet secondaire du…Mystérieux don de Liese ? Mais je m'en fichais, le plus important était qu'il soit vivant.

Puis, je réalisai la situation. Je me mis à rougir très fortement et fis signe à Marl de nous rejoindre et bientôt tout le monde sauf mon frère étaient dans une étreinte chaleureuse. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier je croisai son regard méfiant vis-à-vis d'Happy et de moi. Oups…S'il se doutait que j'étais amoureuse d'Happy il allait se débrouiller pour l'éloigner de moi sauf s'il le trouvait à sa hauteur, ce qui avec un idiot comme Happy m'étonnerait fort.

Soudain je vis Liese vaciller et me précipita à ses cotés et réussis à la retenir avant qu'elle tombe.

-« Merci, Carla. » Me dit-elle, épuisée.

-« Non, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu l'as ressuscité. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. » Lui dis-je en souriant doucement.

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Puis elle me répondit :

-« Mais voyons, je ne l'ai pas ressuscité ! C'est impossible de faire revenir des gens à la vie. Happy était toujours vivant. »

-« Hein ? Mais pourtant j'ai vérifié et…Il… » Articulais-je avec difficulté.

-« Happy s'est battu comme un vrai héros ! Au fond de lui-même, il était toujours vivant. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de le soigner entièrement et d'exploiter cette part de vie au fond de lui-même. Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! » Me dit-elle en toute franchise.

-« Tu rigoles ? Tu es une des personnes les plus incroyables, douées et courageuses que j'ai rencontré ! Si tu devais représenter un sentiment tu représenterais…Non, plutôt tu es…L'incarnation de l'espoir. » Lui dis-je en prenant ses pattes dans les miennes.

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Absolument. Tu as cette joie de vivre et cette force qui caractérise l'espoir. » Dis-je.

-« Merci, Carla ! » Répondit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Ce qu'elle m'impressionnait. Elle était à la fois tellement forte et tellement enfantine. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec joie, voulant plus que tout continuer de sympathiser avec elle. Je l'aimais comme une sœur. Celle que je n'avais jamais eue.

Mais soudain je vis un Exceed rouge au tatouage de serpent au-dessus de nous ses ailes déployés. Il sourit puis cria :

-« Dommage mais je gagne. Échec et mat ! Toute la petite troupe morte ! »

C'est alors que j'aperçu une explosion se dirigeant vers nous. Je fermai les yeux de peur en attendant la fin mais à ma grande surprise l'explosion ne m'atteins pas ! J'ouvris les yeux et constata avec stupeur qu'un Exceed orangé, une écharpe blanche autour du cou, avec des grands yeux noirs qui…Mangeait l'explosion. Oui, je vous jure, il la mangeait ! Je ne suis pas folle, bien qu'à cet instant je crus vraiment que je l'étais devenu entre ça, le don de Liese et la résurrection miracle d'Happy…

-« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mes amis ! » Cria l'Exceed avant d'entourer son point de feu et de foncer sur l'Exceed rouge.

Je devinai alors qu'il s'agissait de l'élémentaliste qui était le meilleur ami d'Happy...Natsu, je crois... Un élémentaliste du feu…J'étais impressionnée par sa puissance et je me demandai bien lequel des deux était le plus fort entre Happy et lui. Mais alors qu'il lançait un déluge de feu sur le malheureux Exceed qui lui faisait face, je vis un éclair bleu frapper l'Exceed rouge qui commença à saigner.

-« Pas mal, Happy ! » Cria Natsu.

-« Ce mec a faillit me tuer ! En plus il s'en est prit à Carla et Liese ! » Grogna Happy.

-« Carla ? La Carla ? Oooh ! » Chuchota Natsu tandis que mes joues se coloraient d'un rouge profond. Happy lui avait parlé de moi…

-« Et bien quoi ? » Demanda Happy, en rougissant légèrement.

-« Rien. Au fait, qui c'est Liese ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« La jeune Exceed qui m'a délivré et qui m'a sauvé la vie. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Oh ! Merci Liese d'avoir sauvé mon meilleur ami même si je ne sais pas qui tu es ! » Cria Natsu tout en évitant les explosions de l'autre Exceed.

-« Encore merci, Liese ! » Lui dit Happy, tout en frôlant de peu une explosion.

-« Concentrez-vous un peu, voyons ! Vous êtes en plein combat ! » Leur criais-je de toute mes forces.

Le dénommé Natsu me regarda puis me sourit tout en disant :

-« Carla, je suppose. Bien, bien…On va en finir puisque tu le souhaites. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas amusant… »

-« Tu as raison, Natsu. Allons-y ! A trois, on…L'explose ! » Lui cria Happy en rigolant.

C'est alors qu'ils se précipitèrent chacun de leur cotés. Happy se rapprocha de l'Exceed rouge et l'asséna de nombreux coups jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie une explosion sur Natsu qui l'avala. Happy le pris par la peau du coup et, avec une vitesse affolante, l'emmena le plus haut possible et…Le lâcha dans le vide. Quand le corps de l'Exceed arriva à la hauteur de Natsu, il lança un rugissement de feu, tel un dragon, qui persécuta l'Exceed de plein fouet, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se relever.

Alors c'était ça le pouvoir d'un élémentaliste. J'étais tout simplement muette d'admiration devant le pouvoir du meilleur ami d'Happy. Il fallait mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi. Mais alors que j'étais dans mes pensées j'eus une autre vision :

_Liese, ligotée avec un fouet capable de brûler tout ce qu'il tenait .Elle criait de douleur tandis que l'Exceed qui possédait le fouet riait._

C'est alors que je me retournai et vis le même Exceed que j'avais vu quelques instants plus tôt derrière Liese, prêt à l'attraper.

-« Attention ! » Criais-je tout en bousculant Liese ce qui fait que je me retrouva ligoté par le fouet enflammé à la place de Liese.

-« Carla ! » Cria ma mère.

Mince ! Le fouet commençait à chauffer au contact de ma peau. Dans quelques minutes je ne serais plus qu'un vulgaire tas de cendre. Je tentai de me libérer mais plus je remuais plus il me brûlait. Un cri de douleur m'échappa tandis que l'Exceed, comme je l'avais prédit, riait de ma souffrance.

Mon frère tenta d'avancer mais l'Exceed qui me tenait prisonnière le vit et lui dit :

-« Pas un pas de plus sinon je réduis ta petite sœur en cendre. »

Et il resserra son emprise sur moi, me brûlant ainsi. J'avais beau essayer de me retenir de crier, cela faisait trop mal mais je n'allais pas laisser cet Exceed avoir ce qu'il voulait. Je me mordis les joues tout en retenant mes cris de douleur.

-« Lâche la, imbécile ! » Cria une voix derrière nous.

Et c'est alors que je sentis un choc violent et que le fouet me lâcha tandis que mon frère me rattrapait de justesse. Liese se précipita à mes cotés et activa son don afin de me guérir. Quand je recouvrai enfin mes esprits, je vis l'Exceed qui avait tenté de me tuer, ligoté avec un fouet vert, bleu et jaune qui brillait de toute part. Celle qui en était la propriétaire était une magnifique Exceed à la fourrure jaune, presque dorée et aux grands yeux marron expressifs. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de tweed marron rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Puis quand elle se dirigea vers moi, je compris qu'elle était une Lady de haut rang à la façon dont elle marchait. Une fois arrivé devant moi, elle me demanda:

-« Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, grâce à vous, Lady. » Lui répondis-je, humblement.

-« Oh ! Comment avez-vous deviné ? » Me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-« Votre façon de marcher, Lady. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Tu peux me tutoyez, tu sais. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Comme vous…Euh, tu le voudras, Lady…Hum… » Articulais-je.

-« Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Lady Lucy Layla Elisabeth Heartfillia. » Dit-elle tout en me faisant une petite révérence.

Happy et Natsu redescendirent vers nous et ce dernier me dit :

-« Yo ! Moi c'est Natsu ! »

-« Natsu ! Voyons ! On ne se présente pas comme ça ! Où as-tu été élevé ? » Lui dit Lucy, ses poings sur ses hanches, visiblement outragée.

-« Bah…Avec mon père, le seigneur du feu Igneel pourquoi ? » Lui répondit-il avec innocence.

Elle soupira fortement puis me dit :

-« Excuse mon fiancé, c'est un imbécile. Je te présente Lord Natsu Igneus Dragneel. Malgré ses airs de gamin attardé c'est un comte… »

-« Oh. Enchantée, je suis Lady Carla Winster. Encore merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota, malicieusement, à l'oreille :

-« De rien. Tu es importante pour Happy qui est comme un frère pour moi. »

Je dus rougir car Lucy se mit à rire légèrement. J'essayai vainement de me justifier :

-« Nous…Nous sommes juste des amis avec…Happy je…Ne veux pas...Euh… »

Et là, elle rigola vraiment sous l'air ébahi des garçons qui n'avaient rien entendu et qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. Puis, à son tour Liese se mit à rire, me prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait tout entendu. Mon Dieu, étais-je vraiment aussi ridicule que ça ? Après être passé pour une madeleine qui passe ses journées à pleurer je passais pour une attraction de foire devant les meilleurs amis d'Happy…Génial…

C'est alors que retentis le son d'un cor. Lucy et Liese s'arrêtèrent de rire et se relevèrent. Ce son de cor nous avait rappelé que nous étions en plein d'une guerre pour le royaume.

-« Nous devons retrouver Papa ! » S'exclama Happy.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous puis nous nous envolâmes vers la tour principal dans l'espoir de retrouver le père d'Happy et ses hommes. Marl prit le commandement de la troupe et ordonna à Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Liese et moi d'aller regarder dans la tour noire tandis qu'elle, ma mère et mon frère se dirigeait vers la tour principal afin de retrouver Lucky. Après une étreinte avec ma mère et mon frère qui me firent milles recommandations je partis avec les autres vers la tour noire afin de récupérer les documents tandis qu'eux se chargeait du chef des _Invidus._

OOooOO

Happy, Liese, Lucy, Natsu et moi fouillions depuis environ une demi-heure la tour noire.

-« Où cet enfoiré a bien pu cacher les documents ? » Cria Natsu, visiblement en colère puisqu'il s'entoura de flammes.

-« Calme-toi, Natsu. On va les trouver. » Lui dit Lucy posant une patte sur son épaule.

C'est alors qu'un bruit retentit. Natsu prit immédiatement Lucy dans ses bras afin de la protéger alors que cette dernière posait ses pattes sur son fouet et se blottit contre son fiancé.

Liese, Happy et moi restèrent en arrière tandis que la porte de la salle où nous étions cédait. C'est alors que nous eûmes la surprise d'apercevoir…Un bataillon entier d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient environ une trentaine. Ennemis ou amis ?

-« Lord Natsu Dragneel, Lord Freyr Yorkryse, Lady Lucy Heartfillia, Lady Carla Winster et Miss Liese. Rendez-vous sur le champ au nom des _Invidus. »_

Ennemis. Zut, qu'allions-nous faire ? Nous devions quitter au plus vite cet endroit avec les documents.

-« Lucy, Carla et Liese ! Allez chercher les documents. Happy et moi on va les retenir ! » Cria Natsu.

-« Non ! Je reste avec toi ! » Lui dit Lucy tout en sortant son fouet qu'elle fit calqué sur le sol. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit sa couleur bleu-verte mêlée à quelques étincelles dorées.

-« Mais Lucy ! Reste à l'abri je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ! » Lui répondit Natsu tout en commençant à s'énervé.

-« Et je ne veux pas non plus t'abandonner ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Natsu ! » Cria-t-elle.

Je vis Natsu rougir puis sourire tout en lui disant :

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie ! »

Lucy le regarda d'un air étonné puis tout rouge, elle cria :

-« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, idiot ! Et ne m'appelles pas chérie ! On n'est pas aussi vieux que ça ! »

-« Oh…Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Mon cœur ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit et serra ses poings tout en baissant la tête. Elle semblait sur le point le tuer…

-« Carla et Liese, allez-y ! Je vous en prie, ramener les documents ! » Nous dit Happy.

-« D'accord ! Faites attention à vous ! » Lui dis-je tout en empoignant Liese par la patte et en la tirant vers la sortie.

OOooOO

Liese et moi étions dans une pièce ronde très…bristish. C'était la même pièce dans laquelle le chef des _Invidus_ m'avait reçu. Il n'avait pas dû prendre le risque de déplacer les documents et d'après ce que j'avais compris cette pièce était une sorte de bureau personnel bien qu'elle ne soit pas surveillée ce que je trouvais assez bizarre. A moins que la sécurité soit la trentaine d'Exceed qu'Happy, Natsu et Lucy étaient entrain d'affronter…

La pièce était toujours aussi déstabilisante. Le même papier pain daté, la même bibliothèque ancienne sur laquelle des ouvrages avec des couvertures de cuir reliés étaient posés, le même bureau en bois d'acajou, la même table basse, les mêmes fauteuils défraîchit. Comme si le chef des _Invidus_ était…Nostalgique de cette époque.

Nous commençâmes alors à fouiller et tandis que je regardais sous la table basse, Liese s'approcha de bibliothèque puis tout en passant ses doigts sur les livres elle s'écria :

-« Carla ! Je sens de l'air ! »

De l'air ? Je fonçais la rejoindre et l'interrogea :

-« De l'air ? Comment ça de l'air ? »

-« C'est comme s'il y avait…Une autre pièce… » Murmura-t-elle tout en tirant de toute ses forces sur un livre.

-« Une autre pièce ? Tu penses qu'il y aurait une cachette ? » Lui demandais-je.

Soudain, elle se dirigea vers un livre et le pris. Mais c'est alors que la bibliothèque commença à bouger d'elle-même et à s'ouvrit en deux laissant voir une sorte de petite pièce avec un étrange écriteau doré sur les murs.

-« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre. » Me dit Liese avec un sourire.

-« Liese ! Tu es la meilleure ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Merci bien mais je…Je suis loin d'être la meilleure. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je m'avançai dans cette petite pièce où Liese et moi pouvions à peine tenir toute les deux. La pièce avait les murs marron clair et une hideuse moquette rouge recouvrait le sol. Seul un écriteau doré résidait ici. C'est alors que je commençai à le lire :

_Trouvez l'ennemi ou la jalousie _:

Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ça ? L'ennemi ou la jalousie ?

Je continuai de lire en espérant comprendre :

_Il dirigeait mais hélas l'ennemi prit le pouvoir_

_Navigant dans le ciel, il fut tué mais les_

_Vestiges de son temps ne furent pas perdu car_

_Il laissa derrière lui, dans sa profonde tristesse_

_Deux fils mais seulement, après moult périples_

_Un des deux prit le pouvoir, mais étant_

_Sans cœur, la jalousie domina et sépara les deux frères à tout jamais._

-« Bah…C'est simple ! » S'écria Liese.

-« … »

Je gardais le silence ne voulant pas me précipiter. Quelque chose clochait…

-« Les mots et les lettres sont en relief ! Il y a un mécanisme derrière ! Il faut appuyer sur ennemi et sur jalousie ! » Dit Liese tout en approchant sa patte sur le mot « ennemi ».

C'est alors que je réalisai quelque chose !

-« NON ! » Criais-je tout en attrapant la patte de Liese à temps.

-« Carla ?! Que se passe-t-il ? » S'insurgea-t-elle.

-« Ou pas et… » Murmurais-je en commençant à comprendre.

-« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Trouvez l'ennemi _ou_ la jalousie pas l'ennemi _et_ la jalousie. » Dis-je, en instant sur le « ou » et le « et ».

-« C'est vrai…Zut alors je pensais avoir trouvé la solution… » Murmura Liese en abordant une petite moue qui me fit sourire un instant.

Puis me concentrant, je pris conscience de ceci : c'était un piège.

-« C'était un piège. Ne touche pas à ceci Liese. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a derrière comme mécanisme… » Lui dis-je.

-« Carla…D'accord. Mais qu'est ce que l'ennemi ou la jalousie ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Hélas je n'avais pas la réponse…L'ennemi ou la jalousie…Pourquoi pas et ? Ou, cela veut dire que ennemi et jalousie sont désigné par un même mot…Mais lequel ? Un synonyme aux deux ?

J'eus beau relire le texte, je ne pus trouver quelque chose. Je tournais en rond dans cette pièce depuis bientôt un quart d'heure ! Il fallait me dépêcher, Happy, Natsu et Lucy se battait en bas. Et si…Happy avait été blessé ? Ou alors Natsu ? Encore pire Lucy ? Oh non ! Je ne devais pas penser à eux ! Cela me déconcentrait ! Mais si jamais…Est-ce que Liese pourrait…Surement. Mais je ne devais pas me faire de soucis : Happy, Natsu et Lucy étaient forts et j'avais confiance en eux ! Mon boulot c'était de résoudre cette énigme !

La manière dont les phrases étaient coupées était très étranges…Cela voulait surement dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Peut-être que la clé de l'énigme résidait là…Mais alors où était « la jalousie ou l'ennemi » ?

-« C'est bizarre comme énigme, c'est une sorte de poème au final…Qu'est-ce qu'il est compliqué, le chef des _Invidus _! » S'exclama Liese.

Le chef des _Invidus_…_Invidus_. Quel est le rapport entre _Invidus_, « L'ennemi ou la jalousie » et la coupure des phrases.

Mais au fait, que voulait dire _Invidus_…C'était du latin…Individu, non ? Attendez…Mais non, pas du tout! C'est ça, évidement ! Alors si je suis la coupure des phrases ça donne…Cela tombe pile !

-« Je l'ai ! J'ai la solution ! » M'écriais-je en faisant sursauté Liese à côté de moi.

Je m'approchai du texte, rayonnante, et appuya sur le I du premier vers. Puis sur le N du deuxième, V du troisième, le I du quatrième, le D du cinquième, le U du sixième et au final sur le S du dernier vers : INVIDUS. Qui en latin signifiait soit ennemi soit jalousie ! C'est de là que cette société secrète tient son nom ! De l'ennemi et de la jalousie ! Leur ennemi est le royaume mais pourquoi alors la jalousie ? Les _Invidus_ seraient jaloux de quelqu'un ? Qui ?

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de grincement et le panneau où l'énigme résidait s'ouvrit en deux laissant apparaître une petite alcôve où se tenait, en plus d'une statue assez…Bizarre et diverses documents dont ceux du royaume !

-« Tu es impressionnante, Carla ! » S'écria Liese tout en « sautant » dans mes bras.

Malheureusement nous n'avions pas le temps pour les effusions de joie car à ce moment nous entendîmes des bruits de pas et cinq Exceeds armés jusqu'aux dents se trouvèrent devant nous. Après un glapissement de surprise de notre part, les Exceeds nous dirent :

-« Lady Carla Winster et Miss Liese, au nom des _Invidus_, nous allons vous tuez. »

Était-ce une sorte de serment ou alors un avertissement ? Mais nous eûmes à peine le temps de prendre les documents et de décoller qu'une hache vient se planter là nous étions quelques instants avant. Ils voulaient vraiment nous tuer, aucun doute.

-« Il faut y allez...AH ! » Criais-je tout en évitant de justesse une autre hache.

-« Carla ! » S'écria Liese.

-« Ça va. Il faut aller voir Happy, Natsu et Lucy ! Vite ! » Dis-je de toute mes forces à Liese.

Mais c'est alors que les cinq Exceeds s'envolèrent vers nous et que l'un d'eux, le chef surement, nous dit :

-« Vous êtes fichues ! Bon repas, Anna ! »

Bon repas ? Anna ? Pour…AH ! Ce fut ma réaction en me retournant et en apercevant derrière moi une plante carnivore. Était-ce le don de cet Exceed ? J'avais déjà entendu parler de dons pareils qui constituaient à faire pousser n'importe quoi, n'importe où.

La plante carnivore allait nous manger ! Happy, quelqu'un, aidez-nous ! Je ne veux pas mourir, maintenant ! Pas maintenant !

Je fermai les yeux de peur mais c'est alors que je sentis plusieurs déferlassions de vent et lorsque je rouvris les yeux je vis Liese devant moi, épousant l'air. Oui, épousant.

Elle glissait dans le ciel et manipulait l'air avec grâce et technique. L'air lui obéissait, elle pouvait le modeler à volonté, et en moins de deux secondes, la plante carnivore fut coupée par deux tranchants d'air. Liese se redressa et soudain, fondit dans l'air et fut devant les cinq Exceeds qui essayèrent de se défendre en envoyant une nouvelle plante carnivore mais elle connu le même sort que l'autre. Liese réunit alors l'air, formant une bulle qu'elle envoya contre les cinq Exceeds qui, lors du choc, s'écrasèrent contre le mur, battus.

-« Liese ? » Murmurais-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

-« Carla ! Liese ! Vous allez bien ? » S'écrièrent dans un même ensemble deux voix que je reconnu comme étant celles d'Happy et de Lucy.

-« Ça va grâce à Liese. » Leur répondis-je.

Mais c'est alors que Natsu avança et mit une patte sur l'épaule de Liese tout en lui disant :

-« Bravo, petite élémentaliste de l'air. »

Nous écarquillâmes tous les yeux. Liese, une élémentaliste du vent ? Impossible... Pourtant c'était logique et cela expliquerait la pseudo résurrection d'Happy...

-« Moi ? Une élémantaliste ? Mais non ! Je ne peux… » S'écria Liese en rougissant.

-« Je l'ai sentis. Tu es comme moi. Tu es une élémentaliste. Tu maîtrise l'air ! » Lui dit-il tout en prenant par les épaules.

-« Mais je n'ai qu'un don de guérison… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« La guérison est une conséquence de ton état d'élémentaliste. » Expliqua-t-il.

-« Alors, je suis vraiment une...élémentaliste ? » Osa-t-elle avec espoir.

-« Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est génial ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sourit doucement aussi tout en serrant les poings. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était conscience de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile : de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et me dit :

-« Tu as vu ça ? Je suis une élémentaliste ! »

-« Oui, j'ai vu. Félicitations, Liese. » Lui dis-je tout en lui donnant une étreinte de soulagement.

-« Bravo, Liese ! Tu es terriblement cool ! » S'écria Happy, partageant la même joie que Natsu.

-« Tu es une personne incroyable Liese. » Lui dit Lucy en lui caressant le front tandis qu'elle rigolait doucement.

-« Il faut retrouver Papa, Maman et le frère de Carla ! » S'écria soudain Happy.

-« On va démolir cet enfoiré de chef des _Invidus_ grâce à nos dons et nos éléments ! Le feu, l'air, le fleuve des étoiles, la vitesse et la précognition ! Avec tout ça, nous sommes invincibles ! »

-« Précognition ? Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot ! » Gloussa soudain Lucy.

-« C'est pas drôle Lucy ! Je suis très intelligent, tu sais ! » S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

-« Evidemment…Evidemment. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

-« Lucy… » Murmura-t-il, une moue enfantine sur son visage.

-« Je plaisante, Natsu ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

OOooOO

Nous nous dirigions vers la tour principal quand un cri aiguë nous parvient. Nous baissâmes les yeux et vîmes alors un spectacle terrifiant.

Ma mère et Marl étaient acculées dans un coin par trois Exceeds tandis que Lucky et Lily essayaient de les sauver mais une dizaine d'Exceed les empêchaient et, parmi ces Exceeds, j'en vis un dans une magnifique armure dorée : le chef des _Invidus_. Ils l'avaient trouvé !

D'un signe de tête Natsu nous fit comprendre qu'Happy et lui allaient aider Lucky et Lily tandis que moi, Liese et Lucy allions sauver ma mère et Marl avant de venir les aider et d'emprisonner le chef dans le fleuve étoilé c'est-à-dire le fouet à énergie céleste de Lucy.

Natsu cria et se précipita sur le chef des Exceeds qui parvient à éviter son attaque de justesse mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté car les Exceeds acculant Marl et ma mère s'étaient retournés vers lui. Pendant ce temps, Liese avait utilisé son élément afin de faire léviter Marl et ma mère. Lucy et moi les rattrapèrent avant que l'élément de Liese cesse.

-« Belle manœuvre, les filles ! » Cria Natsu en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Carla ? Maman ? » Glapit mon frère en me reconnaissant et en dévisageant ma mère.

-« Et oui, ta chère sœur disparue. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire tout en me posant avec ma mère et Liese.

-« Lily ! Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit ma mère avec inquiétude.

-« Evidemment, maman…Bref, allons en finir avec cet empoté de chef des _Invidus_ ! » Dit-il.

-« Bien parlé, Lord Lily Tharos! » Répondit Happy.

-« Cool ! On va se battre ! Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé me battre avec le célèbre avocat Lord Lily Tharos ! Voyons voir de quoi vous êtes capable ! » S'écria Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Mon frère les considéra un instant avant de leur sourire à son tour et de leur dire :

-« Appelez-moi Lily, simplement. Et oui on va se battre, ils nous causent des problèmes depuis trop longtemps. »

-« Je suis avec vous, les enfants ! » S'écria Lucky tout en souriant…Comme son fils.

-« Je suppose que je vais aussi devoir me battre… » Soupira Lucy mais avec cependant un tout petit sourire.

-« Bien, Carla et moi, on sera en soutien. On vous indiquera leurs attaques en regardant dans le futur. D'accord, ma fille ? » Me demanda ma mère.

-« Je ferais de mieux. » Lui dis-je.

-« Je vais me battre pour ma famille et mes amis. » Dit Marl doucement mais surement.

-« Mais…Je ne veux pas me battre, moi ! » S'écria Liese.

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise.

-« Bah oui ! Se battre, c'est mal ! » Justifia-t-elle très sérieusement.

-« Mais Liese… » Commençais-je.

C'est alors que Lucy s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-« Moi non plus je n'aime pas me battre. Mais aujourd'hui c'est nécessaire. Tu veux protéger les gens que tu aimes ? Veux-tu nous protéger ? »

-« Je…Oui, évidement. » Répondit Liese, fébrilement.

-« Alors bats-toi à nos côtés. » Lui dit doucement Lucy tout en lui caressant maternellement la tête.

-« D'accord… » Répondit-elle.

Soudain j'entendis une voix grave dire :

-« Ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Alors…Vous vous rendez ? »

Le chef des _Individus_ venait de nous parler.

-« Jamais ! » Nous criâmes avant de passer à l'attaque.

Natsu lança un déluge de feu sur les Exceeds tandis que quelques instants après mon frère et les autres s'élancèrent en éliminant uns par uns les subalternes, acculés sous la vitesse d'Happy et de Lucky, sous les déluges de feux de Natsu, sous le fouet de Lucy, sous la puissance du vent de Liese, sous le métal de Marl ou sous l'épée géante de mon frère. Mais c'est alors que ma Mère cria :

-« Lord Natsu ! Derrière-vous ! »

En effet, derrière lui le chef des _Invidus _tenait une épée, et sans l'intervention de ma Mère, il serait déjà gravement blessé. Il l'évita avec grâce et le frappa avec une boule de feu.

-« Merci, Lady Shagotte ! » Lui répondit Natsu.

-« Tss…Quelle force ! » Grinça-t-il entre les dents.

Happy et Lucky foncèrent sur lui mais il évita leurs coups et fondit sur eux en lançant des éclairs qui les frappèrent.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je, au bord du désespoir.

-« Lucky ! » S'écria Marl, avec inquiétude.

C'est alors que nous vîmes Lucky se redresser et murmurer :

-« Happy, ça va ? »

Happy se releva avec difficulté mais sourit en répondant :

-« Ouais, ça va. Et toi Papa ? Tu sais que tu es un peu vieux pour ce genre de chose. »

-« Andouille de fils ! Je ne peux pas prendre ma retraite avec un incapable de fils comme toi. » Lui dit Lucky tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Happy éclata de rire puis se releva et c'est à ce moment que j'eus une autre vision :

_Le chef des Invidus lançant un éclair sur Happy._

-« Attention, Happy ! » Criais-je de toutes mes forces.

Comme je l'avais prévu, un éclair descendait du ciel afin de frapper Happy qui l'évita de justesse.

-« Merci, Carla ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« De rien. » Murmurais-je pendant que mon cœur accentuait un peu la cadence. Ce qu'il était beau avec ce grand sourire me dis-je. Tellement courageux bien qu'un peu insouciant. Je n'allais pas laisser cet Exceed me séparer d'Happy ! Ah ça non !

Pendant que Liese soignait les deux combattants, Lucy et Marl attaquèrent. L'une avec le fleuve étoilé qui combattait vigoureusement l'épée du chef des _Invidus_ tandis que l'autre prenait le métal des armures des combattants vaincus avant d'en faire des flèches qui foncèrent sur le chef des _Invidus_ qui les évita avec des éclairs.

Était-ce un élémentaliste ? Mais attendez, son don n'était-il pas celui de lire dans les pensées des gens ? Était-ce du bluff ? Mais alors comment aurait-il su mon plan d'attaque ?

C'est alors j'entendis le cri de douleur de Lucy qui venait d'être blessée à l'épaule par son adversaire. Il allait l'achever quand Natsu intervient à temps et esquiva l'attaque tout en portant Lucy comme une princesse.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à ma fiancée ! » Cria-t-il.

-« Natsu… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tout va bien. Liese, occupe-toi d'elle. » Dit-il.

-« B-Bien, Lord Dragneel. » Répondit Liese avec politesse.

Tout en posant délicatement Lucy, il l'embrassa sur le front et l'étreignit fortement. Puis, il regarda Happy, Lucky et mon frère. Soudain, ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent à attaquer sans prévenir.

Mon frère fonça et entama un combat d'épées avec le chef des _Invidus _tandis que Natsu s'envola et se mit à cracher du feu mais le chef des Exceed réussit à repousser le feu de Natsu grâce à ses éclairs.

-« Attention, ça va exploser ! » Criais-je en même temps que ma mère.

Grâce à nous, il put éviter l'attaque mais il s'en sortit avec quelques dommages. Soudain, Happy et Lucky foncèrent à la vitesse de la lumière sur le chef des _Invidus_ mais furent repoussés par sa protection d'éclairs. A la vue de son mari et de son fils à terre, Marl attaqua en lançant une centaines d'armes de métal qui furent toutes réduits en poussière par la puissance des éclairs de l'Exceed. C'est alors que Liese se décida à attaquer à l'aide d'une tornade mais le chef des _Invidus_ l'évita mais en même temps le fouet de Lucy claqua sur son armure, le blessant. Après avoir proliféré un juron, il envoya un éclair sur Lucy qui ne put l'esquiver, malgré nos avertissements à Mère et à moi, et qui se retrouva précipitée aux côtés de Natsu, par terre.

A ce rythme là, nous allions perdre ! Zut ! Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Mais c'est alors que le chef des _Invidus _se dirigea vers moi et ma mère et nous envoya des éclairs. Ma mère put les éviter mais pas moi : je ne voyais pas encore suffisamment loin dans l'avenir pour prévoir autant de coups à l'avance. J'étais acculée sous la puissance des éclairs, à ce rythme j'allais finir grillée…

-« Carla ! » Cria Happy.

En entendant mon bien-aimé crier mon nom, une soudaine énergie me survient et je repris le contrôle de mon don et réussit à évité _in extremis_ l'éclair que m'envoyait le chef des _Invidus_ pour m'achever.

Happy se précipita à mes cotés et m'attrapa par la taille afin d'éviter un autre éclair. Je suppose que le chef des _Invidus_ cherchait à éliminer le plus faible en premier ou alors était-ce parce que j'avais les documents qu'il convoitait caché dans mon corset ? Peut-être bien…

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ma proximité avec Happy. Il me tenait, un de ses bras autour de ma taille, l'autre tenant fermement son épée. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre et je rougis fortement lorsque nos nez se touchèrent. Je pouvais même entendre sa respiration et respirer son parfum !

-« Carla ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu rouge… » Me dit-il tandis que prise d'un sursaut je m'éloignai de quelques centimètres sans pour autant qu'il me lâche.

-« Oui, oui ça va ! » M'empressais-je de répondre, gênée.

-« Dieu soit loué. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. » Me murmura-t-il tandis que mon cœur rata un battement.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Oh, Happy…

-« C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : s'attaquer à Carla ! Non mais ! Je vais lui faire payer, moi ! » Cria-t-il, vraiment énervé avec un air sérieux qui fit encore plus battre mon cœur.

-« Je suis d'accord ! S'attaquer à ma petite sœur adorée ! Mais quel enfoiré ! » Grogna Lily tandis que je souris d'affection pour mon grand-frère.

-« S'en prendre à Lady Carla et à Lady Shagotte, on va lui faire payer, n'est-ce-pas chéri ? » Demanda Marl à son mari.

-« Evidemment ma chérie. S'en prendre à nos amies, mais quel outrage ! » Lui répondit-il.

-« Il a osé blesser _ma_ Lucy et s'en prendre à Carla ainsi qu'à Lady Shagotte. On va lui faire payer, t'inquiètes, mon pote ! » Dit Natsu en se relevant.

-« Ladies Carla et Shagotte sont nos amies, tu vas payer pour s'en être pris à elles. » Murmura Lucy.

-« Carla ! Lady Shagotte ! Arrêtez tout de suite de vous en reprendre à elles ! » Ordonna Liese tandis que le vent l'entourait.

Ma voix était coupée par l'émotion qui me submergeait. J'avais des amis…Et même plus pour Happy. J'avais aussi une famille. Cette pensée me bouscula. J'étais partie seule du domicile familiale, j'avais toujours était toute seule avec peu de contact avec ma mère et mon frère et aucun ami et maintenant…J'en avais. Enfin, j'avais des amis et une famille. Enfin, je n'étais plus seule. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vraiment aimée. Aimée, oui…Aimée…

Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler et Happy les essuya avec sa patte tout en disant :

-« Nous allons le vaincre, je te le promets. »

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Happy. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire tout en me perdant dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Mais c'est le moment que choisit le chef des _Invidus_ pour contre attaquer. Alors que les éclairs tombaient j'indiquai à Happy comment les éviter. Il me lâcha afin de rejoindre son père et ils ouvrirent leurs ailes. C'est alors que le chef des _Invidus_ annonça froidement :

-« Je vais en finir avec vous. »

Et il réunit tout sa puissance. Je fus terrifiée car cet homme possédait tellement de puissance que le sol en tremblait. Soudain il lança son attaque, de terribles éclairs jaunes et noirs réunis en une seule colonne d'électricité, et à ma grande surprise, au lieu de s'enfuir Natsu se préparait à encaisser l'attaque.

-« Natsu ! » Cria Lucy, horrifiée.

Et à ma grande surprise, il avala l'attaque. Oui, littéralement. Le chef des _Invidus_ fut tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas mon frère se lancer sur lui et lui planter son épée dans l'épaule, le faisant saigner ainsi. Puis Happy et Lucky arrivèrent à pleine vitesse et le mitraillèrent de coups tandis qu'il commença à cracher du sang. C'est alors que Lucy, reprenant du poil de la bête, fit calquer son fouet qui prit sa belle couleur bleu-vert-jaune et s'allongea frappant ainsi l'Exceed qui se retrouva à genou. C'est le moment que choisit Liese pour attaquer en lui lançant deux tranchants d'air qui ne firent que le blesser encore plus: maintenant sur ses joues deux énormes coupures saignaient à flot. Ensuite, sachant très bien ce que voulait faire Natsu ma Mère et moi lui criâmes ensemble:

-« Maintenant ! »

Et c'est à ce moment que Natsu lui envoya un hurlement de feu et d'éclair d'une telle puissance et le sol se fendit en deux ! Le chef des _Invidus_ se le prit de plein fouet et hurlant de douleur il s'écroula. Mort ? C'est à ce moment que Marl intervient en créant une cage en métal qui emprisonna le chef des _Invidus_ définitivement.

-« Avons-nous réussis ? » S'enquit Liese, à bout de souffle.

-« Je crois… » Murmurais-je, osant à peine y croire.

C'est alors qu'Happy et Natsu se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et commencèrent à crier leur joie. Puis, lâchant Happy, Natsu embrassa Lucy tout en l'étreignant.

-« Natsu ! Voyons, pas en public ! » S'écria-t-elle en rougissant.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Vous faîtes quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Happy en pouffant tandis qu'une Lucy enragée lui courrait après.

Natsu vient voir Liese et la souleva en la faisant tourner dans le ciel comme une enfant, ce qui eut l'air de l'amusée car elle riait gaiement. Mais, après l'avoir posée, Natsu s'effondra par terre.

-« Natsu ! » Cria Lucy tandis que Liese commençait à activer son élément afin de le soigner.

-« Ça va Luce…C'est juste l'après coup… » Murmura-t-il.

Après avoir été soigné par Liese, Natsu retrouva son énergie habituelle et demanda :

-« On refait un combat, Happy ? »

-« Oh oui ! Toi contre moi ! A moins que Lily ou papa veulent participer… » Dit ce dernier en tapant dans ses pattes.

C'est alors que Lucky les frappa tous les deux en leur disant :

-« Insouciants ! Vous venez à peine de combattre que vous voulez déjà recommencer ! Idiots ! »

-« Allez, chéri. C'est la fougue de la jeunesse… » Murmura Marl en posant une patte sur l'épaule de son mari.

-« Pff… » Grogna ce dernier en rougissant légèrement.

Puis, Happy s'approcha de moi et prit mes pattes dans les siennes tout en me disant :

-« Tu as vu ça ? On a gagné ! »

-« Oui, j'ai vu ça, Happy. En avance même… » Répondis-je en rigolant légèrement.

-« On a fait un super combo et on l'a emprisonné ! On est trop fort ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Vous êtes les meilleurs. » Lui dis-je, un sourire en coin.

-« Je suis heureux que tu penses ça, Carla ! » Me murmura-t-il.

-« C'est un fait. » Dis-je tout en tournant la tête afin de cacher ma rougeur.

-« Je t'avais promis que nous sauverions ta mère et que nous bâterions le chef des _Invidus_, chose faite ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Tu es un Exceed de parole, Happy. » Dis-je doucement presque en murmurant.

C'est alors qu'il lâcha mes pattes et se précipita vers Natsu et lui dit, tout joyeux :

-« Tu as entendu ça, Natsu. Je suis un Exceed de parole ! »

-« Ouais, j'ai entendu ça mon pote ! » Lui répondit-il en rigolant.

C'est alors qu'Happy afficha un sourire que je contemplai avec amour. Il était vraiment quelque chose. Il était tellement adorable, tellement beau, tellement souriant, tellement optimiste, tellement fort…Mais pourquoi diable doit-il aller se vanter de ce que je viens de lui dire ?! Bon sang, Happy…

-« Sortons de cet endroit. » Ordonnais-je en rageant dans mes pattes les plis de ma robe encore existant.

-« D'accord, Carla ! » S'écria-t-il tout en venant marcher à mes côtés.

-« Oooh…On peut pas rester ici et faire un pique-nique ? » Questionna Natsu.

-« Evidemment que non, idiot ! » Dit Lucy en nous emboîtant le pas avec élégance.

OOooOO

Je sortis du souterrain et vis une grande lumière m'aveugler. Je me raidis tout en me demandant : Encore un piège ?

Mais c'est alors que je vis une Exceed rose aux yeux verts se précipiter vers ma mère et qui la prit dans ses bras.

-« Shagotte ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit-elle, vraiment inquiète pour ma mère.

-« Oui, Votre Altesse. Je vais bien, grâce à vous. » Répondit ma mère en souriant.

-« Voyons, Shagotte ! Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! C'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes retrouvez impliquée dans cette histoire. » Lui dit-elle.

-« Et je ne regrette rien. » Murmura ma mère tout en rendant son étreinte à la reine.

Puis, Mary nous dévisagea et s'écria :

-« Mon Dieu ! Dans quel état vous êtes ! »

-« Votre Altesse, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous préoccuper de ça. Voici le chef des _Invidus_. » Dit Lucky tout en montrant la cage d'acier lévitant grâce au don de sa femme.

-« Est-ce vraiment lui ? » S'enquit un Exceed rouge aux yeux noirs qui n'était autre que le roi.

-« Oui, Mon roi. » Répondit Marl.

-« Et les documents ? Les avez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, Votre Altesse. Les voici. » Dis-je tout en faisant une révérence en…Haillons.

-« Merci, Carla. Pas besoin de révérence, tu sais ! Roi n'est qu'un titre, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un Exceed normal au final… » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre au roi, le chef des_ Invidus_ se mit à se mouvoir.

-« Tss…Tu es vivante, tu as réussis à résoudre l'énigme. Bravo, jeune Lady. »

J'eus un cri de surprise puis j'entendis autour de moi les autres se demander ce que c'était cette histoire d'énigme.

-« Comment ça je suis vivante ? » Lui demandais-je en faisant taire les spéculations.

-« Si jamais tu avais appuyé sur la mauvaise lettre, une aiguille remplie de poison se serait plantée dans ta patte et tu serais morte sur le coup ! » S'écria-t-il en riant d'un rire mauvais.

J'eus alors un mouvement de recul. Si je n'avais pas arrêtée Liese elle serait morte. Si je m'étais trompée quelque part je serais morte…_ Oh My God_ ( Oh Mon Dieu) …

Cette révélation m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et je chancelai. Heureusement, alors que j'allais tomber, Happy me rattrapa et me permit de me reprendre.

Après un débriefing sur l'énigme fait par Liese, je pris la parole et m'avança, avec autant de grâce et d'autorité que je pouvais.

-« Invidus : la jalousie ou l'ennemi. L'ennemi des _Invidus _est le royaume. Mais de qui êtes-vous jaloux, monsieur ? »

-« Devinez. » Me dit-il.

Devinez…Hum…Soit !

-« Cette énigme parle en réalité de vous. » Réalisais-je.

-« Comment ça, Carla ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Est-ce que vous…V-vous seriez…Impossible ! » M'écriais-je, horrifiée en comprenant soudain le sens de cette énigme.

-« Soyez directe, jeune Lady. » Me dit-il tout en rigolant.

J'inspirai fortement puis dit :

-« Quel est votre lien avec la famille royale, monsieur ? »

Il éclata de rire pendant que les autres me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus improbable du monde.

-« Mais Carla, voyons… » Commença ma mère.

-« Laisse-moi t'expliquer maman. » Lui dis-je.

-« Soit. Expliquez-vous, Carla. » Me demanda le roi.

-« Alors : « _Il dirigeait mais hélas l'ennemi prit le pouvoir » _Il dirigeait : un roi dirige un pays mais je vous l'accorde cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre mais « _l'ennemi prit le pouvoir_ » fait référence à la guerre civile qui ravagea ce pays il y a une vingtaine d'années. » Dis-je.

-« C'est vrai que c'est plausible. » Constata ma mère.

Avec un sourire, je continuai :

-« Ensuite : _« Naviguant dans le ciel, il fut tué mais les » _Cela fait référence à la mort du roi Henri qui comme vous le savez est mort en tentant de s'enfuirent par la voie des airs.

-« Mon père est bien mort comme cela. » Murmura le roi.

_-« Après : « Vestiges de son temps ne furent pas perdus car » _Les vestiges…J'ai remarqué que votre « bureau » était décoré avec un style ancien…Presque nostalgique.

-« J'aurais dû décorer mon bureau autrement… » Murmura le chef des _Invidus _pour lui-même.

_-« _Cette phrase dit tout ce que l'on a besoin de savoir : « _Il laissa derrière lui, dans sa profonde tristesse » _Même si le terme « tristesse » me choque un peu…

-« Pourquoi ? C'est normal d'être triste quand on meurt… » Demanda Liese.

-« Oui, mais c'est que ça ne va pas trop avec la suite : « _Deux fils, mais seulement, après moult périples » _Ce qui signifie que le roi Henri n'avait pas un mais deux fils.

-« C'est impossible ! Mon père n'a jamais eu que moi comme fils ! » S'écria le roi.

-« En êtes-vous sûr, Votre Altesse ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je…Il y a bien ce que Georges m'a dit mais…C'est impossible ! » Dit-il

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça : « _Un des deux prit le pouvoir, mais étant » _Celui qui prit le pouvoir et qui mit fin à la guerre civile en montant sur le trône c'est vous, votre Altesse. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors…Jean aurait un frère ? » Demanda la reine Mary.

-« Pas un simple frère : « _Sans cœur, la jalousie domina et sépara les deux frères à jamais. » _Je pense que c'était un frère aîné. C'est pour ça que vous voulez renverser le royaume car le roi Jean II a prit le trône. » Dis-je, aussi impassible que la glace.

-« Eh oui ! Ce sale chien de Jean ! C'est moi qui aurais dû régner ! Tout ça parce que ma mère n'était pas de la haute noblesse ! Mais mon père l'aimait vraiment contrairement à la mère de cet imposteur ! » Vociféra-t-il.

-« En tuant le roi, « Bâtard » ou non, vous seriez le seul à pouvoir monter sur le trône. » Constatais-je avec horreur.

-« Georges ?! C'est toi ? » S'exclama le roi.

C'est alors que le chef des _Invidus _enleva le casque de son armure et nous aperçurent alors un Exceed à la fourrure brune et aux même yeux noirs que le roi.

-« Mes félicitations, Lady Carla Winster. Vous êtes vraiment une ennemie redoutable malgré votre jeune âge. Et oui, Jean, tu me connaissais sous le nom de: Georges Henri Altaria. Le fils unique de Lady Anna Maria Altaria et de père dit mort. Mais la vérité c'est que mon père est le roi Henri en personne ! Les documents que Lady Carla Winster porte là en sont la preuve ! Je suis né avant toi, Jean ! Le trône me revint de droit ! Je serais le roi d'Angleterre ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Seulement si vous éliminez le roi. Ce que nous vous avons empêchez de faire ! » S'exclama ma mère.

-« Et c'est pourquoi vous vouliez les documents dont Lady Winster est la gardienne afin de prouver votre ascendance. » Constata Lucky.

-« Vous avez mit si longtemps à comprendre contrairement à cette jeune Lady ! Mais vous le payerez le jour où je m'évaderais de prison ! » Dit Georges alias le chef des _Invidus_.

-« Et si je décide de te tuer, Georges ? » S'enquit le roi.

-« Tu ne feras pas cela, après tout nous sommes demi-frère et nous avons grandi ensemble. Je te connais bien Jean, tu es trop bon pour tuer quelqu'un contrairement à moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le Roi resta silencieux et pensif. C'est alors qu'un détail me revint en mémoire et que je demandai au chef des _Invidus_ :

-« Lord Altaria, quel don possédez-vous ? Je me souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu dans votre bureau et vous m'avez confié que votre don était celui de lire dans les pensées des autres mais lors du combat vous avez utilisé la puissance des éclairs. M'avez-vous menti, Lord Altaria ? Dans ce cas là comment étiez-vous au courant de mon plan ? » Lui demandais-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches et en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien…Je suppose que je peux vous accorder une faveur pour avoir résolu mon énigme et accéder à votre demande. En effet, mon don est bien celui de lire dans les pensées des gens que je touche mais je suis aussi un élémentaliste de la foudre ! » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais c'est impossible d'être les deux à la fois ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Si, élémentaliste du feu. A la base je n'avais que mon don mais c'est alors que, lors de l'un de mes voyages, j'ai trouvé un ancien manuscrit datant de plus de mille ans qui racontait des expériences sur les dons et les éléments. » Dit-il.

-« Des expériences ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Oui, dont celle de posséder plusieurs capacités. Pour cela, il fallait tuer de ses propres la personne dont on convoitait les pouvoirs de ses propres mains et…Boire leurs sangs dans certaines conditions ! » S'exclama-t-il en rigolant d'un rire cynique.

-« Certaines conditions ? » S'enquit Lucky en fronçant un sourcil

-« Je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Mais oui, il faut mélanger le sang à un produit…Assez rare pour que cela marche. » Dit Georges avec un regard malsain.

C'est alors que Liese s'avança en chancelant, et s'exclama :

-« V- Vous pensiez aussi me tuer ?»

-« Ah, Liese ! Et oui, ma chère. Vous êtes puissante mais crédule, vous m'avez cru lorsque je vous ai dit que vos parents vous avez vendu et que vous ne possédiez qu'un simple don de guérison. En réalité, j'attendais que vos pouvoirs se réveillent complètement pour pouvoir vous tuez et boire votre sang ! » Cria-t-il.

Liese faillit s'évanouir et je la retins à temps en m'exclamant :

-« Quel enflure vous faîtes ! Dire cela à une enfant ! »

-« Carla… » Murmura Liese en me regardant.

Puis elle se dégagea de mes bras et se planta devant le chef des _Invidus_ tout en rassemblant le vent autour d'elle.

-« Qu'avez-vous fait de mes parents ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Lord Caelum et Lady Grandine Marvell étaient des gens charmants ! Mais malheureusement, je ne les ai pas tués dans les conditions nécessaire à l'attribution de leurs pouvoirs c'est pourquoi j'ai enlevé leur petite fille afin de devenir élémentaliste de l'air! »

-« VOUS AVEZ TUES MES PARENTS ! » S'exclama Liese, en rage. Une tornade se forma autour d'elle et elle allait exterminer le chef des _Invidus _quand je me précipitai sur elle tout en lui criant :

-« Arrête, Liese ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière comme lui ! »

Cela eut l'air de la calmer car elle se précipita dans mes bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps :

-« Tout va bien, Liese. Je suis là pour toi. » Lui dis-je doucement tout en caressant maternellement sa belle fourrure bleu.

-« Dit Carla, qui je suis réellement ? » Me demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-« Qui tu es n'a pas d'importance pour moi, Liese. Pour moi tu seras toujours l'Exceed qui m'a sauvé la vie et une amie fidèle qui a cette joie de vivre et cette innocence. Qui sait se relever dans n'importe quelle situation et qui est tellement gentille avec les autres. Tu m'as rendu l'espoir, Liese. »

-« Oh, Carla… » Murmura-t-elle.

C'est alors que Natsu s'avança vers le chef des _Invidus_ et lui demanda :

-« S'appelle-t-elle vraiment Liese ? »

-« Non, c'est un pseudonyme que je lui ai donné pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais remonter ses origines. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Enfoiré ! Dit lui tout de suite son vrai nom ! » Cria Natsu.

-« Bien, bien… Elle s'appelle en réalité Lady Wendy Aria Marvell. » Soupira le chef des _Invidus_.

-« W-Wendy ? Je m'appelle en réalité Wendy ? » S'exclama Liese/Wendy.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il mente. Aria signifie air en latin et comme tu es une élementaliste de l'air c'est logique. » Dis-je.

-« C'est comme pour moi ! Mon deuxième prénom c'est Igneus qui veut dire ardent, brûlant ou enflammé en latin comme le feu, mon élément ! C'est une sorte de tradition chez les élémentalistes… » Nous informa Natsu.

-« Lady Wendy Aria Marvell, merci des services rendues au nom de la couronne. Je vous promets que le meurtrier de vos parents sera jugé comme il le faut. Je promets aussi de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin que vous puissiez récupérer les affaires de vos parents. » Lui dit la reine Mary, sensible à sa profonde détresse.

-« Oh, Votre Altesse.. » Murmura Wendy, émue.

-« Wendy…Ce prénom te va à ravir ! » Lui dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte sur elle.

-« Carla… Merci d'être là pour moi. »Répondit-elle en pleurant.

-« Je serais toujours là pour toi alors sèche tes larmes, ma chère Wendy. » Murmurais-je.

-« D'accord ! C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur son beau visage.

OOooOO

_Deux semaines plus tard, palais royale de Buckingham._

J'étais vêtue d'une robe de mousseline bleu clair, dont le corset était brodé de fleurs blanches, avec une longue traîne. Je portais aussi une paire de gants de soie blanche qui se voyait à peine sur ma douce fourrure blanche. Une ombre de bleu sur mes paupières, je me promenais dans le palais à la recherche d'un certain Exceed bleu et blanc, comme les couleurs ma robe… En effet, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la révélation des indentées de Wendy et de Georges. J'avais été très occupée, notamment à faire visiter le repère des _Invidus_ à la police pendant qu'Happy, qui avait quand même été sacrément blessé, se remettait chez lui. J'étais bien allé le voir mais le médecin m'avait dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir de visite. Je lui avais alors déposé un petit cadeau : du poisson ! Eh oui, j'étais vraiment allée acheter du poisson pour lui… Je l'aimais vraiment de tout mon cœur et je devais lui dire mais même si rien ne pressait qui savait quand il repartirait en mission pour le royaume et si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose je devais lui dire que je l'aimais avant que je n'ai des regrets…

Aujourd'hui se préparait un grand bal pour fêter notre victoire sur les _Invidus_ où nous étions tous conviés. J'étais arrivée avec ma mère qui était vêtue d'une robe de soie noire contrastant avec sa blanche fourrure et ne faisant que sublimer sa beauté, mon frère et Wendy qui était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu et argentée avec un serre-tête argenté aussi qui la rendait éblouissante. Et oui, vous l'aurez devinez, ma mère avait eu la garde de Wendy et elle vivait donc actuellement avec nous ce qui me remplissait de joie ! Elle était tellement adorable, tellement souriante et tellement courageuse. Nous avions passé ces deux dernières semaines ensemble : elle était devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma presque sœur… Je souris à cette pensée.

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçu Marl et Lucky. Elle était vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit avec un châle autour de ses épaules mettant ainsi une touche de simplicité à magnifique robe et à ses bijoux somptueux. Quand à son mari, il portait un costume noir et gris assez fortuné faisant ressortir sa fourrure blanche. Il portait aussi un bandeau de soie noir avec brodé dessus son insigne : celle des Yorkryse. Il abordait aussi dans un fourreau d'argent une épée.

-« Lady Marl ! Lord Lucky ! Comment allez-vous ? » Leur demandais-je tout en les saluant en faisant une petite révérence.

-« Carla ! Que tu es belle ! » S'exclama Marl en me voyant.

Je rougis un peu et lui répondit en souriant :

-« Merci. Vous êtes somptueuse Lady Marl ! »

-« Oh ! Je n'en suis pas si sûre… » Répondit-elle en s'éventant avec sa patte, gênée.

-« Mais Lady Marl puisque je vous le dit ! Lord Lucky, n'êtes-vous de mon avis ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il parut surpris que je m'adresse à lui mais sourit en contemplant sa femme et il répondit tout en la prenant contre lui :

-« Evidemment que tu es somptueuse, chérie ! »

-« Oh…Lucky ! » Murmura-t-elle, en se blottissant contre lui.

-« Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Carla ? » Me demanda Lucky.

-« Je…Euh…Je voulais prendre quelques nouvelles d'Happy pour voir comment il allait. » Dis-je, pas aussi impassible que je l'aurais voulu.

Marl se mit à rire doucement avant de me dire :

-« Il est parti voir Natsu et Lucy dans la grande salle il y a une trois quart d'heures. Il y est peut-être encore. »

-« Vraiment ? Merci ! » Lui répondis-je tout en rassemblant les plis de ma robe dans mes pattes.

-« Il sera heureux de te voir ! Va-y, vite ! » Me dit Lucky avant que je ne rougisse et que, faisant fi du protocole, je me mis à courir en direction de la grande salle.

Après une course de cinq minutes j'arrivai, essoufflée, dans la grande salle. C'est alors que j'aperçu Lucy et Natsu, riant aux éclats.

-« Carla ! Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda Lucy tout en se dirigeant vers moi.

Elle était magnifique dans une robe dorée qui se confondait avec sa fourrure, ses bijoux étincelaient à la lumière du soleil et je vis à doigt une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Un soupçon de dorée au dessus de ses grands yeux bruns brillant d'amour pour son preux chevalier et fiancé : Lord Natsu Igneus Dragneel. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume noir et portait une grande banderole de soie rouge avec ses insignes dessus. Une broche dorée avec un magnifique rubis rouge au milieu qui étincelait fortement était accrochée sur celle-ci et attira mon attention.

-« Je vais bien et vous ? Vous filez toujours le parfait amour ? » Leur demandais-je, avec un petit sourire. Ça, c'était pour le commentaire sur ma relation avec Happy que Lucy avait fait la dernière fois : retour à l'envoyeur.

Je vis Lucy rougir légèrement puis Natsu se mit à rire et à ma grande surprise…L'embrassa ! Quelques secondes après, il sourit et me dit :

-« Ceci répond à ta question ! »

-« Euh…Je ne voulais pas…Une simple réponse aurait suffit, Natsu ! » M'exclamais-je, gênée.

-« Ah bon ? » Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses grands yeux.

-« Evidemment, idiot. » Soupira Lucy.

-« Auriez-vous vu Happy ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Tu cherches Happy … Oh ! Quelle surprise ! » S'exclama Lucy sur le ton dont on taquine une vielle amie.

-« Lucy ! » M'exclamais-je, toute rouge.

-« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça, Carla. » Me dit-elle tout en rigolant.

-« Ne dit pas ça, Lucy ! » Criais-je encore plus rouge que toute à l'heure.

-« Tu cherches Happy ? Je crois savoir qu'il est dans la cuisine… » Me dit Natsu tout en semblant réfléchir.

-« Vraiment ? Merci ! » Leur dis-je avant de leur faire une petite révérence et de détaler.

Cependant avant de passer la porte je pu entendre Lucy dire :

-« Elle est vraiment adorable d'aimer Happy de cette façon ! »

-« Ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Ils finiront bien ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Enfin…Si ce n'est déjà fait ! » S'exclama Natsu en rigolant.

Quelles paroles étranges… Comment ça si ce n'est déjà fait ? Bah…Laissons ça de coté. Ma priorité est de trouver Happy !

-« Sœurette ! » Entendis-je.

-« Carla ! » M'appela une voix enfantine et joyeuse.

Je me retournai et aperçu Wendy et Lily accompagné de ma mère et de ses Majestés.

-«Vos Altesse Royales. » Leur dis-je tout en faisant une grande révérence en descendant très prêt du sol comme si je savais si bien le faire.

-« Carla ! Pas la peine de faire ça à chaque fois ! » S'exclama la reine Mary vêtue d'une magnifique robe de taffetas rose brodée de fils d'or. Sur sa tête son habituelle couronne scintillait de milles feux car les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dessus.

-« J'y tiens, reine Mary ! » M'exclamais-je en tirant une petite mine boudeuse.

-« Puisque tu y tiens… » Dit-elle cherchant à comprendre pourquoi cela était si important pour moi.

-« D'ailleurs reine Mary, qu'est devenu le chef des _Invidus_ ? » Demanda Wendy.

Le meurtrier de ses parents…Je me plaçai près d'elle et posa ma patte sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Elle me sourit en retour et prit ma patte dans la sienne.

-« Il est emprisonné et son procès se tiendra dans quelques semaines mais ne parlons pas de cela ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête ! » S'exclama le roi.

-« Ecoutez son Altesse, les filles. » Nous dit ma mère.

-« Bien, maman ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je m'autorisais maintenant à l'appeler maman au lieu de Mère car nous étions plus proches que jamais.

-« Au fait Carla, as-tu trouvé Happy ? » Me demanda Wendy innocemment.

Aie ! Pourquoi devait-elle poser cette question devant tout le monde ? Bon sang, Wendy !

-« Ce n'est pas comme si je le cherchais spécialement… » Dis-je en haussant les épaules et en détournant la tête pour cacher ma légère rougeur.

Wendy se mit à rire délicatement et Lily me demanda en haussant les sourcils :

-« Pourquoi cherches-tu Happy ? »

Happy ? Depuis quand mon frère l'appelait par son surnom ?

-« Euh…J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait prit un sacré coup et comme c'est en partie de ma faute je suppose que je dois le remercier pour ça. » Dis-je à mon frère, embarrassée.

-« Je vois... » Répondit-il mystérieusement en souriant légèrement.

-« Vous cherchez Happy ? Il est passé nous saluer et nous avons pris le thé ensemble puis il est parti vers les jardins… » Me dit la reine.

-« Merci beaucoup Votre Altesse ! » Lui dis-je tout en le saluant d'une petite révérence et de m'élancer vers les jardins.

Je débouchai alors dans un magnifique jardin composé d'allées d'herbes tandis que sur les cotés de magnifiques parterres de roses se tenait là. Les roses étaient divisé en trois allées : la première d'entre elle était composé de roses blanches puis la deuxième de roses de couleur rose clair et enfin la troisième de roses rouges. Le tout formant un magnifique ensemble que l'on pouvait admirer pendant des heures…

En me dirigeant vers le lac j'aperçu au détour d'un chemin un Exceed bleu et blanc, une rose blanche à la main, assit sur un banc regardant d'un regard pensif le lac. Il était vêtu d'une magnifique costume blanc et portait une écharpe de soie bleu clair avec évidement les insignes des Yorkryse dessus. Mais ce qui attira le regard fut son regard noir qui semblait nostalgique…Ce qu'il était beau ! A ce moment là, il avait l'apparence d'un prince… Mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais je décidai quand même de m'approcher de cet idiot si charmant.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

C'est alors que ses beaux yeux noirs rencontrèrent les miens et qu'il parut lire dans mes yeux puis il murmura mon prénom :

-« Carla… »

Mon cœur rata un battement tellement son ton était doux…Mais je décidai de répliquer afin de cacher ma gène.

-« Non, c'est le pape ! » Lui dis-je en détournant le visage et en croisant les bras.

-« Oh… » Dit-il.

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien…

-« Comment oses-tu me faire attendre comme ça ? Je suis une Lady, voyons ! Cela fait deux heures que je te cherche dans tout le palais ! » Criais-je.

-« Tu me cherchais ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui…Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien…Après tout c'est pour me protéger que tu as pris ses coups alors, pardon. » Lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

-« Relève la tête, Carla ! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir protégé ! Pour rien au monde, je ne le regretterais ! » Me dit-il avec un regard sérieux.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu es importante pour moi, Carla ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

-« Merci ! » Lui répondis-je, en lui rendant son sourire.

C'est alors que, reprenant son sérieux, il me demanda soudain :

-« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ma pseudo mort ? »

-« Evidemment ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne me refait plus jamais quelque chose comme ça ! » Lui dis-je sur un ton courroucé.

-« Promis. Je t'avais dit que je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Oui, je m'en souviens. Que voulais-tu me dire, Happy ? » Lui demandais-je.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir me dire ? Me parler de poisson ? Non…Pour être comme ça il avait du faire une bêtise et comptait sur moi pour la réparer…Allons bon…

-« Euh…Je…J'espère qu'on restera toujours amis après ça… » Dit-il en hésitant.

-« Amis ? Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? » Lui demandais-je en commençant soudainement à m'inquiéter.

-« Non, pas du tout. Je veux juste te dire quelque chose. » Me répondit-il.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je en commençant à m'impatienter (la patience n'était pas trop mon fort…)

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à rougir avant de dire sur un ton sérieux :

-« Je t'aime, Carla. »

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une bombe ! Happy m'aimer ? Ne sois pas ridicule, Carla ! J'avais dû prendre mes désirs pour réalité…Il est impossible qu'il m'aime moi, la petite Exceed blanche débarquée soudainement dans sa vie surtout déguisée en Gentleman… Je devais mal avoir entendu.

-« P-P-Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je t'aime, Carla. » Répéta-t-il, toujours aussi sérieusement.

Était-ce un rêve ? Je me mis soudainement à rougir en prenant compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles. J'étais tellement gênée que j'avais beau vouloir parler, aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie.

-« Carla…Désolée. Je savais que ça te gênerais mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. » Murmura-t-il.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à articuler quelque chose tant mon embarras était grand. Gêner n'était même pas le mot là…

-« J'espère que nous resterons toujours amis même si tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments. » Me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

Si tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments ? Que voulait-il dire ?

-« J'aurais du me douter que tu ne m'aimerais pas. Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps comme ça… » Murmura-t-il en se retournant alors que des larmes commençaient à perler de ses grands yeux noirs.

Que tu ne m'aimerais pas ? Mais quel abruti ! Pourtant il avait toujours confiance en lui et maintenant il se comportait comme s'il était un moins que rien. Happy…

Alors qu'il allait partir en s'envolant je me précipitai derrière lui et le serra de toute mes forces dans son dos pour le retenir.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Idiot ! Abruti ! Imbécile ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? « Que tu ne m'aimerais pas ? » Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! C'est moi qui vois l'avenir, je te signale ! Alors, tu abandonnes avant d'avoir ma réponse ?! » Criais-je.

-« Mais… Tu ne m'as répondu alors je pensais que… » Murmura-t-il, vraiment étonné.

-« Tu pensais mal ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir, voyons ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Hein ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux et, heureusement que j'étais derrière lui car j'étais aussi rouge qu'un concentré de tomate à cet instant.

-« Moi aussi… » Murmurais-je doucement.

Il resta un instant interdit avant de me demander :

-« Toi aussi quoi ? »

Comment ça quoi ? Mais quel empoté !

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! » Criais-je.

-« T-T-Toi a-a-aussi ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ? » Lui demandais-je en reprenant ma mauvaise foi et en le lâchant pour croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine tout en tournant violemment la tête.

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et qu'il me souleva en me prenant dans ses bras. Il commença à tourner en rond sur lui-même tout en rigolant tandis que je restais interdite dans ses bras. Mais que faisait-il ? Bon…C'était amusant de tourner comme ça comme des enfants mais bon…Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer!

-« Ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ? Mais c'est le plus jour de ma vie ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Puis, il me reposa doucement avant de m'étreindre avec amour. Après un instant, je lui rendis son étreinte. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment puis Happy me demanda :

-« Carla ? »

Je me redressai et plongea mon regard dans ses beaux yeux noirs avant de lui répondre :

-« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

C'est alors qu'avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il s'approcha de mon visage et m'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser doux et rempli d'amour comme je l'imaginais et je me laissa aller tout en savourant le goût de ses lèvres.

Mais, c'est alors que nous entendîmes un cri aiguë et une sorte de « boum ! » géant.

Nous sursautâmes et nous retournâmes pour voir ce que c'était et c'est alors que j'aperçu Wendy sur le parterre de l'allée à quelques mètres de nous.

-« Wendy ?! » M'exclamais-je.

Elle se releva doucement en se frottant la tête et me dit:

-« Oh, Carla ! Que fais-tu ici ? Moi ? Je passais juste par hasard ! Par pure hasard, hein ! »

Hum…Vachement crédible…

-« Wendy ! Tu vas bien ? » S'écria une voix féminine que je reconnu comme celle de ma mère.

C'est alors que je la vis se précipité vers Wendy accompagné de Marl, de Lucky, de mon frère, de Natsu, de Lucy, de la reine Mary et du roi Jean.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient tout vu ? Mon Dieu…

C'est alors que je vis mon frère dans son costume noir et blanc sortir son épée de son fourreau et menacer Happy avec tout en disant avec un ton grave et froid:

-« Comment as-tu pu oser embrasser ma petite sœur ? »

-« Euh… Je crois que je vais y aller. » Répondit ce dernier, avant de commencer à courir.

-« Ah non ! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'es répondu ! » Cria mon frère en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-« Mes roses ! » S'exclama la reine Mary en voyant les deux combattants massacrer son jardin.

C'est alors qu'avec un soupir Lucky décida d'interrompre le combat au plus grand soulagement de la reine.

Il s'élança à pleine vitesse, sortit sa lame de son fourreau et intercepta celle de mon frère tout en attrapant Happy par la peau du cou.

-« Kaaaah ! On demande la permission avant d'embrasser une Lady, espèce de blanc-bec de fils ! » Cria-t-il tout en le lâchant et en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête.

-« Exactement, Lucky. Pour cette fois ça passe mais refait ça encore une fois et tu goûteras à mon fer froid ! » S'exclama mon frère en le menaçant ouvertement.

C'est alors qu'Happy lui sourit et lui sauta au cou tout en lui disant :

-« Merci, Lily ! »

Mon frère soupira mais je pus néanmoins apercevoir un sourire sur son visage.

-« Il semblerait que vous ayez eu raison, Shagotte ! J'ai bien fait de vous croire ! » S'exclama Marl en parlant à ma mère.

-« Allons, Marl… » Murmura cette dernière en regardant son amie dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-« Moi aussi, j'ai bien fait de vous croire, Shagotte ! Vous êtes exceptionnelle d'avoir pu prévoir ceci. » Dit le roi à ma mère.

-« Mais non c'est normal après tout…C'est mon rôle ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Dans ce cas là, vous remplissez exceptionnellement bien votre rôle Shagotte ! » Dit la reine avec joie.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-« Désolée Carla… » Me dit timidement Wendy.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Wendy ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« En tous cas, bravo pour le baiser ! » Me chuchota Lucy à l'oreille.

-« Lucy ! » M'exclamais-je.

Mais c'est alors que Natsu s'écria :

-« Bravo mon pote ! »

-« Merci, Natsu ! » Répondit Happy en souriant.

-« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire après tout ils sont fiancés, ils ont bien le droit ! » Dit-il.

Un gros blanc suivit avant que je m'exclame :

-« Mais nous ne sommes pas fiancés ! »

-« Bah…En fait si, Carla… » Murmura ma mère.

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Happy.

-« Eh bien…Je...Il y a une dizaine d'année, j'avais prévu que vous aimeriez donc j'ai demandé l'accord des parents d'Happy et de ses Majestés afin de vous fiancer… » Dit ma mère mal à l'aise.

-« Donc Happy et moi sommes… ? » Demandais-je sans pour autant bien y croire.

-« Nous avions quand même mis une clause pour que ce soit valide et cette clause c'était un baiser…Ce que vous venez de faire. » Me dit Marl, avec un grand sourire.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait-il pu me prévenir avant ?! » M'exclamais-je, énervée.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? » Me demanda Happy, tristement.

-« Mais non, voyons ! Pour rien au monde je ne le regretterais ! » Dis-je à Happy en prenant ses pattes dans les miennes.

-« Donc le problème est réglé ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement… » Leur dis-je avec un regard aiguë.

OOooOO

_Dans la soirée, grand bal, annonce royale._

-« Je propose donc de porter un toast au courage de Lord Natsu Igneus Dragneel qui a défendu notre royaume contre les _Invidus_ avec l'aide de sa fiancée Lady Lucy Layla Elisabeth Heartfilla qui je remercie. Je tiens aussi à remercier les protecteurs de la famille royale depuis des générations : les Yorkryse. Merci à Lord Alphonse Ambrose Matthew Yorkryse, à sa femme Lady Madeleine Mary Victoria Yorkryse et à leur fils Lord Freyr. Je souhaite aussi remercier Lady Carla Winster qui a fait preuve d'un courage fabuleux afin de retrouver sa mère, à son frère Lord Lily Tharos dont je salue les capacités à l'escrime et bien évidement je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Lady Shagotte Winster, ministre de la justice, afin de lui avoir fait subir cela. Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue dans notre société à Lady Wendy Aria Marvell qui résidera chez les Winster. Pour finir, je souhaite annoncer les fiançailles de Lady Carla Winster avec Lord Freyr Yorkryse, tous mes vœux de bonheur à eux deux. Maintenant, trinquons ! » S'exclama le Roi.

Le discours du Roi avait été un succès et avait mit fin à toutes les spéculations qui circulaient sur les _Invidus. _La cour avait été invitée afin de célébrer la victoire du royaume. Alors que les serveurs nous servaient à boire, j'entendis :

-« Zut ! Lord Freyr était vraiment un bon parti… »

-« Qui c'est cette Carla Winster ? La fille de la ministre ? »

-« Mais d'où elle sort celle-là pour piquer l'un des plus beau parti de la cour ?! »

-« Leurs fiançailles ne dureront pas longtemps ! »

Ah ça non ! Désolée les filles, mais Happy est à _moi_ ! Je ne le laisserai à personne ! Et nos fiançailles tiendront, ça je peux le prévoir !

C'est alors que je m'approchai d'Happy et pris sa patte dans la mienne. Il me sourit et je lui soufflai doucement:

-« Je t'aime. »

En retour, il me murmura à l'oreille:

-« Moi aussi. »

C'est alors que j'entendis la reine, tenant une coupe de champagne en l'air :

-« Aux fiançailles de Carla et d'Happy ! »

Je pris une coupe (de jus pomme, évidemment) suivit de Happy et nous triquâmes les yeux dans yeux en pensant à notre futur. Il me restait tellement de choses à faire avec Happy dans ce monde…Oh ça oui, il m'en restait à faire avec lui… avec mon merveilleux fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

** Alors, aviez-vous deviné que Liese n'était autre que Wendy ? Aviez-vous réussi à résoudre l'énigme ? Aviez-vous deviner la véritable identité du chef des Invidus ? Cette histoire vous a-t-elle plus ?**

**Merci encore de d'avoir lu mon histoire :)**


End file.
